Harry Potter and the Chance to change everything
by MonkeyDLuffy1512
Summary: Harry potter was done. He had done it. He had killed voldemort, but there was nobody left to celebrate with. He just want out. He kills himself, but Death gives him a second chance. How will he and his friends deal with the past? I sucks at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood in front of a fire in silence, pain cursing through his heart remembering what the war had cost him ; his family, his friends.. all the people he ever loved, all the people he would have happily sacrificed his own life for.

The war had been much worse than everyone could ever imagine. After Dumbledore's death, there was nobody who could defend Hogwarts. Hogwarts fell four months after his death. All the members of the Weasley clan, except Ron and Ginny died in the battle for Hogwarts. The battle was brutal, almost 500 students were murdered.

His friends were killed by Voldemort's own hands, a few weeks again. Voldemort had captured him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. He had to watch, when the Death Eaters raped Hermione, Luna and Ginny before they were killed with a Avada kedavra. Ron and Neville were tortured with Crucio, until they also were murdered. He was so angry, he felt such rage. He broke loose. His magic broke loose. He killed Voldemort and his Death Eaters that day. There was nothing left for him only more.

He had saved the world, but there was nobody left. Nobody. Everybody was dead, because he was to weak. If he was better in his studies, if he had studied Occlumency better, if he was just better, he could have changed the outcome for the better. He had nothing left to live for. He was going to kill himself, so he could be with the people which he loved.

He was touching the scars on the chest and arms. The scars he had received from the Durselys and from the war. He followed the lines of the word "FREAK" in his own flesh. He was just a burden and a freak. Nobody will miss him, they would just miss the boy-who-lived. He was tired of that title, he was dying, just as Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans.

He stood up and walked to the circle on the floor. He took his wand out his pants and said the final words 'Avada kedavra' and then he know nothing more. He fell to the ground. Harry Potter was dead.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting death

Chapter 1

Harry lay on the ground. He blinked and saw a white room. He get up and looked around him.

Was this Hell or Heaven?

"It is neither, Mister Potter" said a dark voice behind him.

He turned quickly around and saw a tall dark person with a black clock and a hood, so he couldn't see his face, standing behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Do you really not know the answer at that answer, Mister Potter?" he replied.

"You are Death" answered Harry after a few minutes thinking.

Death nodded. "Some people think it is Heaven, some people think this is Hell, but is neither, it is the place between life and dead"

"Why am I here?" asked Harry confused.

"You are here, because you died as the Master of Death and so am I giving to you three options.

"What?"

"The first option, you go to the afterlife and you will see all you loved ones. The second option, you are back to the moment, you tried to kill yourself and live you life or the third option you go back to a moment in your life and live your life again, with the knowledge and powers you have now."

Harry was thinking. If he choose the first option, he could see his parents and all his friends and Sirius and Remus. The second option was the worst. He killed himself to avoid living that life, why would he go back to that life. The third option was a likeable option. He would love to see his parents and friends again but was the third option not the better option. He could do everything over. He could prevent the second war and could save a lot of lives. He was sure. He would save the lives of all the people whom he loved. He turned to Death and said;

"I have decided, I choose for the third option and I want like to go back to the moment when I received my first Hogwarts letter."

"Excellent choice" said Death "So what for power do you want?"

"What" said Harry confused. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, what silly of me. I am giving you a extra power for free. So what do you want? You have already parseltongue, metamorphmagus,true animagus, Beastspeaker, Empath, Wandless Magic, natural Occulmens and natural Legilimens and some others specially I can't give you back now."

"What? How can I have all these powers? I didn't had them before. Heck, I don't even know what some are."

"No, you had them, but you blocked them to appear normal for your Aunt and Uncle, but now you don't have to do that anymore. You are powerful, more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined.

But back to your question. Parseltongue is the gift to talk with snakes, metamorphmagus is the ability to change some parts of your whole body in something else of someone else. A true animagus is a wizard which can change in every animal possible, even magical creatures. A beastspeaker is a wizard which can understand every animal and creature and you can speak every language of the creatures, even the language of the goblins. A empathy is someone who can feel the emotions of someone else. Wandless magic is simple, you can do magic without your wand. Natural Occulmens and natural legilimens is the fact that you have naturally Occulemency shields and you can do Legillemency also every easy.

You are also a prodigy in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, Astronomy, History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. You are a balance of power. You can do light and dark spells both very easy. Have I answered all your questions?"

Harry nodded.

"So back to my question, what do you want as extra power?"

Harry thought about it en than it hit him. He looked at Death and said "I want to be a seer, if it is possible"

"It is possible, but why?"

"So that I a reason have, when I predict the 'future' if I want to change something"

"That is a very good idea. I will make you a true seer, you will be in a register, so that they could check your story"

"What is a true seer?" asked Harry.

"A true seer is someone which gets visions all the time. They are seers which can get a vision from what will happen in the future of what have happened in the past."

"Oh, that would be cool, yes please. I would like this power."

Death took his hands and started chanting a Latin spell. Harry felt a strange burning feeling through him go. Death let his hands go and said

"You are almost ready to go back. I only have to tell you a few more things you should know. First you will have all your knowledge of this life. Second I will sent your soul back to the moment you chose, so you won't be a Horcrux anymore, because in this life you aren't anymore. You will have the visions which you got from Voldemort because you are a true seer and a Empath. Your scar will also still warn you, when Voldemort is close of feeling very strong emotions and as third you will have you two protectors with you."

"What do you mean with protectors with me?" said Harry confused.

"I mean that two of your friends are very annoying and they have bugged me since the moment they died, so I am sending these annoying people with you in the past. They will also have all their knowledge of this life and they will make sure you won't fail."

"Who are they?"

"Do you really have to asked?" heard Harry behind him. but that voice, it could not be. It was Ron's voice.

He heard around and saw Ron and Hermione behind him. He ran to them and hugged them, while the tears were falling out his eyes. Ron and Hermione just hugged him back and for a few minutes they just stood there.

Than Death cleared his throat and said "I don't want to break his happy moment, but you have to go now."

The Trio walked to the train, which was on the station, which they were staying. Harry heard one last thing before the door closed.

"Your minds are connected, so you can use telepathy to communicate with each other. Then he fall again in the darkness. But this time he know, he was going to change everything. He was saving innocent lives. He embraced this darkness and he couldn't wait to show the wizard world this Harry Potter and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3 privet drive 4

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 3

Harry blinked and saw that he was in his old cupboard. He gave a excited sigh. He was really back. He needed to do some serious planning to survive and prevent the second war. He was thinking about what Death said. "Your minds are connected." Harry thought about Hermione and Ron and thought

_Ron, Hermione can you hear me?_

_Yes, heard he back from Hermione._

_Ron thought yes, this is wicked, mate. _

_Yes, so can we do all our planning, thought Hermione._

_Harry thought of something. He didn't want to be in Gryffindor this time. He wants to be in Slytherin, _

_so he could prevent the slytherins from becoming Death Eaters. _

_He told this to Hermione and Ron. Hermione agreed with him. He would give him a opportunity to prevent more Death Eaters and don't give him all this attention and fame. People will leave him alone, because they will think that he is only to be bad. So we have to convince the hat to put us three in Slytherin. _

_WHAT, thought Harry. WHAT DO YOU MEAN US THREE? YOU WILL NOT GO IN SLYTHERIN WITH ME!_

_Yes we will go with you, said Ron and Hermione together. _

_What it is not save for you two, especially Hermione._

_I will manage, thought Hermione._

_So, it is a deal, we will go down in the pit of the snakes, thought Ron_

_Ehh, do I have a choice?_

_NO, heard he Ron and Hermione thinking._

_Oke, it Is a deal, tell me when you two go to Diagon Alley and I will meet you there. I have to go, my Aunt will call me soon. Bye_

_Bye, Harry_

_Don't worry,mate, you will be free soon._

And Harry didn't hear Hermione and Ron only more. He heard his Aunt screaming that he had to wake up, so that he had cook the breakfast for his family. He walked with difficulty, because this uncle had given him a beating the night before.

He sat on table and Uncle Vernon told him to get the mail. He walked to the door and found his Hogwarts letter. He stopped him quickly in his cupboard and gave the rest to his uncle. After the house was empty, Uncle Vernon was working, Aunt Petunia was shopping and Dudley was with friends, he walked back to his cupboard and opened the letter. The letter was the same as last time he got it.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

He wrote his answer.

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_**I am pleased to say that I will be attending Hogwarts. My aunt Petuntia told me that my mother and father maybe left a vault for me at Gringotts. If that is true, will you sent the key than to me? **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

He walked to the door. He saw when he had opened the door, a owl waiting at the mail box. He thought. " Let's see if I truly can speak with animals and he called to the owl.

~ Hallo, can you hear me? ~

~Yes, I can~ heard he the owl hooting back ~ You are a Beastspeaker, aren't you~

~Yes, I am. Will you take my answer back to Hogwarts, please~

~ Of course, young speaker. Maybe I will see you same day at Hogwarts, bye~

And the owl flew away.

The next few days Harry spend perfecting his wandless magic. He discovered the ministry of magic couldn't detect his wandless magic, so he practiced a lot, especially with all his chores.

5 days after he sent the answer back to Hogwarts, he got the reply. He opened the letter and it said.

_**Dear mister Potter,**_

_**Your aunt was right. Your parents did leave you a vault when they died. I have included the key to your vault. I know your parents very well, and I hope they will live on in you. I also have included your train ticket to Hogwarts. It is on King Cross Station. Your Aunt knows where you must go.**_

_**I will see you on September the first at Hogwarts**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

He sent a telepathic thought to Hermione and Ron. He thought it wasn't very smart to meet in Diagon Alley. They shouldn't know each other now, so it will be very suspicious. They would 'meet' on the train. Hermione and Ron didn't agree at first, but after a while they both saw it was for the best. They would meet on the train.

That night Harry cooked a feast meal. It was the last night he wanted to spent with his family. He was limping slightly, his right leg was injured, his ribs were bruised, his back was hurting with every move, because of all the welts from the belt or the belt buckle from Uncle Vernon.

When Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came downstairs for dinner, they were shocked. It was a feast meal, there was roast beef, roast chicken**, **pork chops and lamb chops**, **Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy and ketchup.

They were shocked. Uncle Vernon recovered as first.

"What is this, boy?"

"I have cooked this, because it is a special day today."

"What is there so special on?"

"Today is the day I will forever leave Privet Drive 4."

"What!" screamed Petunia.

"You heard me, aunt Petunia. I am leaving. I am told the truth and I am leaving. I have cooked this because it is the last time you will see me. Goodbye and Farewell.

He walked to the front door and apparated out Privet Drive 4, leaving behind three very confused Dursleys. He was free from his old life.


	4. Chapter 4 gringotts

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 4: Gringotts

Harry apparated right in the apportion point in the Diagon Alley. The first thing he had to do was to go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, but first he needed another look than his own. He closed his eyes and felt his body changing. He opened his eyes and conjured a mirror. He had brown hair with dark brown eyes. He was taller and looked like he was a year of 20. He walked to Gringotts and walked to the nearest Goblin he saw. He waited until the Goblin speak. After a few minutes the goblin said

"What can I do for you?"

Harry took his key and said "May you gold always flow and may your family profit. I want to see my vault please and do a heritance test, please."

The goblin was surprised to hear the official Goblin greet from a wizard and such a young one. He replied quickly with " May fortune serve you well. I am surprised. Not many wizard know the official goblin greet and less use it when they greet us. How did you know, if I may ask?"

"You may ask, I know because a gift. I can speak every language there is, every human language, every beast language, every 'creature' language. Every one."

"That's a special gift, mister ..." "It's just Harry, sir"

"Don't call me sir, the name is Scrapbeak. You wanted to do an inheritance test and visit your vault?"

"Yes, I had a vision I should be here to discover something important."

"You had a vision?" asked Scrapbeak curiously

"Yes, sometimes I have visions and everyone came true."

"Interesting , but back to your request. Follow me."

Scrapbeak stood up and walked to the offices behind his office. They walked past fifteen offices, until they came to the office with the name Scrapbeak on the door. They walked inside. The goblin disappeared to an another door and came back with a bowl and a silver knife. Then he said

"You have to drop 10 drops of blood in this bowl."

Before Harry took the knife and cut in his finger, he said

" I am wearing a glamour now, because it is difficult to shop when you are my age and me. I will drop it if you promise not to tell anyone, except the goblins in this bank and the people you trust."

Scrapbeak says

" You have my word as a goblin."

Harry removes his glamour and the only reaction from Scrapbeak to a eleven-years-old Harry Potter sitting in his office is the twitching of his eyebrows. He dropped ten drops in the bowl and saw a parchment appearing in the bowl. The goblin took it and gave it to Harry. It read

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Potter (decreased)**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans ( decreased)**

**Godfathers : Sirius Black ( Azkaban)**

**Severus Snape**

**Godmothers: Alice Longbottom (st. Mongolis)**

** Minerva McGonagall**

**Heir of : Potter**

** Gryffindor**

** Slytherin **

** Hufflepuff**

** Ravenclaw**

**Powers: Parseltongue (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Metamorphmagus (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** True animagus (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** True seer (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Beastspeaker (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Empath (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Wandless Magic (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Natural Occulmens (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Natural Legilimens (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Elemental (blocked, unblocked by Harry Potter)**

** Photographic Memory (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1991)**

**Healing (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1991)**

** Swordsmanship (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1991)**

** Martial Arts (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1991)**

** Aura Sight (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1991)**

** Teleportation (blocked by Albus Dumbledore on November 1 1991)**

** Magic ( blocked for 75% by Albus Dumbledore)**

** Knowledge (blocked for 80% by Albus Dumbledore)**

Harry looked shocked at this list. He was the heir to all the four founders of Hogwarts. He was the heir of Hogwarts. He gave the list to Scrapbeak. He read the list and said

"These vaults aren't in use since hundreds of years and that are very useful powers."

"Do you know what my blocked powers are?"

"Yes, a photographic memory is the ability to remember everything what happened, you remember everything, what you see, what you hear, what you taste, what you feel. Everything. Healing is the gift to heal faster than normal people and the ability to learn very quick healing spells. Swordsmanship is the gift of the sword. You are a natural with the sword, you don't have to learn it, it will feels natural to you. You also can make your own sword every easy. Martial arts is the same as swordsmanship, only for martial arts. It will feel natural. Aura sight is the ability to see aura's around people. You begin with red-orange-yellow-light blue- dark blue- light green- dark green- purple- black- silver- golden- platinum-white and teleportation is a way to transport yourself from one place to another place in a few seconds. Do you want to visit your vault?"

"No, I want all my powers and magic unblocked. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can, but it will cost 500 Galleons. Is it oké, Harry?"

"Yes, can we do it right now?"

"We can, follow me."

Harry walked after Scrapbeak in a sort of dark room. He was told that he should go stand in the middle in the circle. He stood there and Scrapbeak began chanting in Goblin language. Harry felt his magic freeing itself. He felt more power in his veins, in his magical core. He felt smarter. Everything made more sense now. After 10 minutes it was done. He looked at Scrapbeak and saw that his aura was a mix from light and dark green. He then looked at his own. He blinked to made sure what he saw was true. He saw the most pure colour white he ever had see as his own aura.

Harry walked back to the office where he first was.

"I would like to see my parents Will."

Scrapbeak nodded and said "I thought you would like that, so I have taken it out of the vault. He gave the parchment to Harry and Harry read it

**In the event of our deaths we, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, say this is our last will.**

**To Remus Lupin, we give 7.5 million Galleons and the Shell Cottage in Wales. We know it is a perfect place to stay for once in the month. We have upgraded it, so it will be safe. Remus buy a lot of new clothes and make sure you will live your life. Find someone to love. We also want you to name you the honourable uncle of Harry. We can't make it official, because your 'furry little problem'. Make sure Harry knows us and don't forget us. Mischief Managed.**

**To Sirius Black, we give 5 million Galleons. We know that you don't need it, but we want to give it to you, because you are a brother and a friend to us. Don't feel guilty. If we are dead, it means Peter betrayed us. Don't blame yourself, because you were the one who suggested it. It was our decision to trust Peter and not yours. Take care of Harry and don't do anything rash. Mischief Managed. **

**To Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing. You betrayed us. We thought we could trust you. May you rot in Hell. **

**To Severus Snape, we give 4.75 million Galleons and a cheque of 1.4 million Galleons to buy any potions ingredients you want. I (James) also want to apologize for the way I acted on school. It was wrong and I regret everything I and the Marauders did to you. I hope you will forgive me and won't take it out on our son Harry. I ( Lily) want to say that I have forgiven you for the name you called me at the end of fifth year. James told me what they did and I know it hurt your pride. I know your home life was not ideal, but I hope you will have a good life. Take care of my son , Sev.**

**To Harry Potter, we leave everything else. We want to emancipate you, when you read this, the goblins know about it. You have access to all the Potter Vaults and go the one of the many properties the Potters own. Live your life and don't let it by lead by Voldemort or Dumbledore. **

**We have included a memory to prove that we changed secret keeper. If something happens to us, make sure that the goblin prove it is real and give it to Amelia Bones. She will make things right for Sirius.**

**Under no circumstances is Harry be left by my sister Petunia Dursley and/or her husband Vernon Dursley. We want to appoint the guardians in this following order.**

** Sirius Black**

** Alice Longbottom**

** Minevra McGonagall **

**Severus Snape**

**If Harry can't go to the guardians we have appointed for some reason, he will go to any lovely wizarding family.**

**Dear baby boy**

**Know I will always love you. If I died to protect you, I am glad. You have your father's appearance, but my personality. Learn well, but make friends. Be brave, but also be safe. Use cunning, but turn not dark. Be loyal, but trust not everyone.**

**Goodbye**

**Loves**

**Your mother**

**Dear Prongslet,**

**If you read this, your mother and I died. I only have one thing I have to say. Don't worry. Have fun. Make sure you will continue the Marauder's way. In one of the vaults are all the journals of the Marauders. Read them and continue our work. Make people laugh, but don't become a bully like we did. Learn good, but have fun. Be brave, but don't kill yourself. Use cunning, but you don't let it control you. Be loyal, but only to your true friends and family.**

**Mischief managed **

**Prongs, your Father**

Harry wiped some tears away. He would make this parents proud. He looked at Scrapbeak and said

"I would like to know how much I have and which properties I own."

"I thought you would like that, so I had the list prepared, while you was reading the will. Here you go.

**Potter trust vault**

**1 billiard Galleons, 50 billion Sickles and 1 million Knuts**

**Potter main vault**

**250 billiard Galleons, 567 billion Sickles and 691 million Knuts**

**Gryffindor vault**

**225 billiard Galleons, 175 billion Sickles and 274 million Knuts**

**Slytherin vault **

**275 billiard Galleons, 200 billion Sickles and 305 million Knuts**

**Ravenclaw vault**

**175 billiard Galleons, 145 billion Sickles and 242 million Knuts**

**Hufflepuff vault**

**175 billiard Galleons, 132 billion Sickles and 267 million Knuts**

**Total**

**876 billiard Galleons, 1269 billion Sickles and 1780 million Knuts**

**Properties**

**Potter Manor ( under Fidelius charm)**

**Cottage in Godric's Hollow**

**Villa in Barcelona, Spain**

**House in NY, USA**

**Castle in Norway **

**House in Miami, USA**

**Gryffindor castle ( undetected, only by heir)**

**Slytherin castle ( undetected, only by heir)**

**Ravenclaw castle (undetected, only by heir)**

**Hufflepuff castle ( undetected, only by heir)**

**Hogwarts( 100% heir of all four founders)**

Harry looked shocked at this. He was rich, he was bloody rich. He just looked at Scrapbeak with a face of disbelief. Scrapbeak laughed at the sight.

"I am rich, I am very rich." stammered Harry

"Yes, you are the most wealthiest person in this bank and probably the world . But on the business. Your parents wish that you will be emancipated. You will be a legal adult in the law and you could use magic, without alerting the ministry. You also have access to all your vaults. Do you want it?"

" Yes"

"Excellent" said Scrapbeak and pulled a file with papers out a drawer. He gave them to Harry with a quill. Harry signed them and he was legally an adult now.

Scrapbeak pulled a little box out another drawer and said "In this are your rings. The box will only open, if they will find you are worthy of them and if you fully accept them."

Harry inhaled an deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought about his parents and the houses and Hogwarts. He know that people hated Slytherin, but he would change that. He accepted them all and took the box. He opened it and saw five rings in the box.

The first was a golden ring with the letter P. There sat a beautiful emerald as stone on with one phoenix and a griffin embedded in the stone. He took the ring and put it on his right index finger. There was a beautiful golden glow and the ring shrank to fit his finger.

He did the same with the other rings, only the Gryffindor ring was gold with a red stone with a lion embedded in the stone. The Slytherin ring was silver with a emerald and a snake embedded. The Ravenclaw was a silver ring with a blue stone with a raven embedded and the Hufflepuff ring was a golden ring with a yellow stone and a badger embedded. The rings melted together to one ring and disappeared from sight.

"Only people which you want to know, they are there, can see them" explained Scrapbeak.

Harry said quickly "I give permission to every goblin to see my rings, not to show I am superior, but to show I trust them."

Scrapbeak stared with shocked eyes at Harry. This young wizard gave permission to every goblin to see his status, because he trusted them. Nobody trusted them. Most wizards thought they were inferior creatures. This young wizard was a special one.

Harry said " I would like to see the Potter main vault and I would like to have the memory my parents have left me."

"Of course"

Scrapbeak gave the memory to Harry and lead him to the carts to take him to his vault. After a few minutes they came to the vault. Scrapbeak said "Lay your right hand on the door and ask permission to enter."

Harry walked to the door, laid this hand on the door and said "I, Harry James Potter, last Potter seek entry to this vault."

The door opened and Harry saw a lot of gold. In the corner he saw some personal items. He walked to them and saw a beautiful trunk. He touched it and saw a vision of this mother putting this trunk in the vault and explaining the options in the trunk. He opened the trunk with the password and opened the first compartment. He saw his father's journals and put them in the compartment. He also took with him a beautiful glass figurine from a stag, lily, dog and werewolf, his mother's journals, the jewellery and all the weapons and the books he could find. He walked to Scrapbeak and said

"Is there a way to have money taken out of my vault, without coming to Gringotts every time."

"We have a pouch that we can bind to you and only you. You only have to think about the amount you want and it will appear in the pouch."

"Prefect. I need to go shopping big time and I need much money. Do you also have something like a credit card for the Muggle world to use pounds."

"Yes, we have a credit card like that. The money will get out your vault and will be transformed in pounds. Normally it is 400 Galleons, but for you it is free."

Harry began to protest, but Scrapbeak shook no with his head. "It is a gift, because you said you trusted us and nobody does that. It would be a honour to be your friend."

Harry said "No, it would be my honour to have you as friends" and he bowed to the Goblin.

After a few more formalities Harry left Gringotts with a lot to think about and the determination to become better to save the world.


	5. Chapter 5 diagon alley

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

The first thing that Harry wanted to do was buy a new wardrobe. He went to Madam Malkin 's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin. Harry nodded. "The most people came much later for all their shopping (**a.n note in this story is this day 1 July) **and she urged Harry to the stool. She began measuring Harry and a few minutes she was done.

"All finished, dear" said she, when Harry jumped off the stool.

"Excuse me, I would also a new wardrobe. I want 12 t-shirts, 2 in dark red, 2 in dark green, 2 in dark blue, 2 in brown and 4 in black. I also need 3 jeans in blue and black, also 10 pairs of socks, 12 pair of underwear, boxers in silk black, 2 pair silk pyjamas in black and green and two pair sneakers in white and black and some dress robes, I want one in red with gold lining, one in green with silver lining, one in blue with bronze lining, one in yellow with copper lining and one in black with gold lining."

Madam Malkin was writing like hell. "Is that all, dear" she asked when she got written down everything.

"No, I want on the red one the Gryffindor chest, one the green one the Slythindor chest, on the blue on the Ravenclaw chest, one the yellow one the Hufflepuff chest and on the black one the Potter chest, with since he sent a mild compulsion charm, so that she wouldn't remember that she had made this robes.

"That will be 356 Galleons and 14 Sickles please."

Harry thought about the amount and the money appeared in his money pouch. He gave Madam Malkin the money.

"It will be ready over 4 hours."

Harry thanked the woman and walked out the shop.

The next thing was the bookshop. He went inside and brought all this books for the first year and some extra's. He brought books about the customs and laws of the Wizarding World, Occulemency, Legillemency, Wandless magic, magical creatures, empaths, seers, the fine art of the sword making, potions making and their ingredients and martial arts. In total he took 40 books from the shop. He went to the counter and paid the amount of 24 Galleons to the assistant.

He went to get all his school supplies, he get parchment and quills with ink, he took red, black, green, yellow and blue ink. He get to the apothecary, he brought a basis potions kit for the first year, some extra ingredients to make polyguice potion, the Wolfsbane potions and ingredients for the most healing potions. He needed a lot of that. He brought 2 cauldrons, one for school and one for this private lab, a beautiful set of crystal phials, a perfect set of brass scales, a set of knives in different sizes. Now he only needed a wand and pet for school. He went first to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Hedwig. After 5 minutes he came outside with Hedwig on this shoulder, holding a owl and some owl treats. He told her

~ hey Girl, how are you? ~

~ You are a speaker~ she replied surprised

~Yes, could you please fly to the Leaky Cauldron, I will go back about one or two hours to finish shopping? ~

~Yes, what would be my name, master? ~

~Your name is Hedwig and don't go me master, it is just Harry~

She bite affectionately in his ear and flew away to her destination.

Harry put all his stuff in his mother's truck which he had shrank in Gringotts.

He changed his appearance back to Harry. He walked to Ollivanders: Makers of Find Wands since 382 B.C and went inside. He felt the magic in this shop. It went in his veins. He saw Ollivander in the corner stand, but he didn't acknowledged him. He just waited for him to get out.

" Good afternoon, Mister Potter" he heard behind him. He turned around and said

"Good afternoon, sir. I would like to but my first wand."

Ollivander looked at him strangely, until he walked to the wall full with boxes with wands. It was the same as the first time. The one after the other wand was wrong. He went to 50 wands, until he saw his wand. He took it from Ollivander, but it didn't feel great.

"It is a partially match, I think I need to make a custom made wand for you, come here."

Harry walked to the table where Ollivander was, there were two boxes. In the first box he saw different kind of woods and in the other different kind of cores for in the wand.

Ollivander said "Hold your hand above the ingredients and stop when you feel a connection, you can have more than one wood and more than one core. Begin."

Harry held his hand above the jars with the woods, first he didn't feel anything, but then he felt a connection, no, he felt two connections, he took with his left hand the first connection and with his right hand the second connection. He gave him to Ollivander, which said " Your first choice was a beautiful piece of a holly, it present life and protection. Your second choice is a wood I never used before, it is a piece of Monterillo. It is very special, it is neither defensive or offensive, it can be used for both. The wielder decides, it is a wood that can destroy us all or protects us all. Interesting choice, Mister Potter. Go pick your cores"

Harry walked to the next box and held his hand above the box, he felt 4 connections, he picked the first one and took out a box a jar with a hair, then a jar with scale from a dragon or snake, a string of a heart and a claw. Ollivander looked shocked at this. He said

"These are very powerful cores, they are for defensive spells or powerful hexes. Your wand will be very balanced between light and dark, between offensive and defensive. It can be both, you will decide. The first is a manticore hair, it is for dangerous hexes or miraculous charms, your second pick is a serpent's scale, it will be good to brew potions and defensive spells, your third is a heartstring of a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, a very vice and protective dragon, it is for extraordinary hexes of defensive spells and your last is a claw of a griffin, the king of the beasts and birds, it is for powerful spells, charms or hexes. This will be a powerful wand."

He took the pieces of wood and the cores and laid them on the table next together. He began chanting in Latin and the ingredients for the new wand began floating. Harry saw how his wand was made. After a few minutes, Ollivander stopped chanting and picked the brand new wand up. He turned to Harry and gave the wand to Harry. Harry felt a powerful rush through him go, it was his wand, it was prefect, it was the wand with which he would defect Voldemort and save the world. He looked at his wand, it was 12 inches long and it was a nice brown color with a few lighter stripes in the wood.

"How much" asked Harry still looking at this wand.

"A custom made wand is always more expensive than a pre-made wand, this is 45 Galleons for the rare ingredients and the rare wood."

Harry said "How much for a wand holster?"

"10 Galleons"

Harry thought about 55 Galleons and they appeared in his money pouch. He took the money and gave the coins to Ollivander. He walked out the shop and changed his appearance in a teen with black hair with blue stripes in his hair and brown eyes. He saw a optician next to Knockturn Alley. He went inside and there rang a bell. Almost immediately came there a woman out the back.

"How can I help you?" asked she to Harry

"I would like to have some contacts, please, my glasses are bothering me too much."

She guided him to a chair and took her wand out.

"This will not hurt, but you have to sit still."

She began to chant a spell and waved her wand over his eyes. After a few minutes said she,

"You have some bad eyes, kid, but I love a challenge, I have the perfect lenses for you, do you like some upgrades to them?"

"What for upgrades have you?"

"We have upgrades so that you can see in the dark, you can change the color of your eyes and a function to see through only invisibility cloaks or spells."

Harry take them on and 15 minutes he walked out the shop without his glasses. The special lenses weren't lenses. It was a liquid which was poured on this eyes. It hurt like hell, but they weren't very expensive and they never needed to be replaced. With the upgrades they had cost just 235 Galleons, 15 Sickles and 7 Knuts.

He also walked in to a piercing and tattoo shop. He wanted a few piercings and a few tattoos. He walked to the woman behind the desk and said

"Hello, I would like to have some piercings in my ears and a few tattoos on my arm and back."

"Oké, let's start with the piercings and then with the tattoos"

She guided him to a chair and picked up a needle. He told her he wanted three earrings in his right ear. After 10 minutes she was done.

"Which tattoos do you want and where?"

Harry pointed to his right shoulder and said "Here I want a werewolf, stag and dog with the text Mischief Managed. On my left shoulder I want a lily with the words, I love you and on my left arm I want a snake crushing a skull. I want it around my arm and the head with the skull there on my wrist. I want the werewolf brown, the dog black and the stag also brown, normal colors, the text I want red with a golden line, the lily I want white/yellow and the text blue with silver lining and the snake I want black with green emerald eyes and the skull white with red eyes."

"So, you are precise"

Harry shrugged. After one and a half hour he was finally down. He walked out the shop and walked right in Knockturn Alley. He went to Borkes and Bolkin and brought the cursed necklace Draco used in their sixth year and all the books on dark magic and horcrux's. He then went to the apothecary to buy some of the darker ingredients to make some darker potions, he also went to the pet shop he saw. He walked in and in the corner he saw what he wanted. A snake. He wanted a special snake and he thought he should be able to find her in here. He felt some connection and walked to the darkest corner in the shop. There in a glass cage was she. She was beautiful. She was black with emerald green eyes, which looked like his. He walked to her and saw a information sign

_Black Seth_

_His snake is family from the black mamba. It is a magical and very poisonous snake. The snake can change her length. He could from 50 cm to 5 meters. Mostly she is around the 1 á 2 meters. One drop of poison can kill hundred people at once. The people often think the snake present death because of his eyes. The color is the same as the killing curse. People think it is a omen from death if the snake looks you in the eyes._

Harry looked around and saw nobody. He looked in the snake's eyes and hissed.

{_Hello, beautiful snake, how are you?}_

_{You are a speaker} _she hissed excited

_{Yes, Do you want to come home with me? I will take good care of you and you will never be hungry, if you promise not to bite people, only when I say so.}_

The snake was thinking about it and hissed then

_{Yes, do you want me as your familiar}_

_{It would be my honor to be your familiar}_

_{Look in my eyes and relax}_

Harry did what she told him to do and felt a connection form between him and the snake.

He picked her up out the cage and walked to the desk and said

"How much for the snake, some snacks and a glass tank?"

The owner looked with shocked eyes to the boy, only 15, 16 years old ( Harry appearance is now from a 16 years old boy) holding the most deadliest snake on the world in his hands let it is nothing. "It is 245 Galleons for everything"

Harry paid and walked out the shop with the snake around his right arm. He said

_{What is your name?}_

_{I don't have a name yet}_

Harry looked at the snake and said_ {Shadow, do you like it?}_

The snake nodded and fell asleep on Harry's arm.

Harry went back to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up his wardrobe and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked to the bartender and asked for a room for the night. The bartender took him upstairs and give him his key. He walked to the bed, put the black pajama on, put his stuff in the trunk and fell at sleep on his bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 training

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 6 : Training

The next morning Harry stood on half 6 up and ate a quick breakfast Tom made for him. He went back to his room and gathered his stuff. He took Hedwig and shadow and did a notice- me- not spell about them so the muggles would not see them. Hedwig went to his shoulder and shadow went on his right arm. He talked to Ron and Hermione about Gringotts and the Diagon Alley. They all agreed they needed training. Ron and Hermione would train their body and their mind. They agreed to running laps and some training to get a little in shape for the school year. They also would practice Occulemency again, so that nobody would know what will happen in the future. He said goodbye to them, so he could go to the muggle world.

He walked downstairs with his stuff, after he shrank them, and said bye to Tom, the bartender. He walked out the leaky cauldron to the Muggle world. He needed some new equipment. It was time to use the credit card he had brought from the Goblins to change use wizard money in pounds.

He walked around in London until he saw a sports shop. He walked inside and found everything he needed. He brought some weights and equipment to help build his arm, leg, stomach and back muscles. He also brought 2 training pants in black and three shirts in black, green and blue to sport in. he brought for 1000 pounds all this stuff. He convinced the shop clerk he had a truck waiting for it outside. He then looked around and shrank the stuff and put it in his trunk. He then went to the electronic store and brought a Xbox 360, different games for the Xbox 360, a laptop, a IPod and other cool stuff.

He paid for it and went to a alley. He allowed his magic to change the items so they could be used with magic. He then shrank them and put them also in his trunk in the second compartment. It was time to go home. He touched his potter ring and said "Potter Manor" and he felt the familiar feeling of a portkey

He landed on his feet in a hall. It was enormous. The next thing he know was that he was on the ground with at least 10 house elves on his. They were all crying. After 10 minutes they calmed down enough to allow Harry to get on his feet. The biggest elf stood before Harry and said in his squeaky voice "Master Harry Potter ,I is Tibby. I is head House elf from the Potter manor. We are very happy our master is finally here." At this she began crying again.

Harry knelt down so his face was on the same level as Tibby. " I am also very happy to be home" and he hugged the surprised elf. He walked to every elf and gave them all a hug and said "I would be honored if you continue working for the Potter Family, if not I will help you find a new family. I am all alone, so there won't be very much work to do in this house. I don't want to keep you here, if you don't like it or if you are going to be bored."

All 10 elves shook with their heads and shouted with their squeaky voice "No, we will serve the Potter Family.

"Oké, could you tell me all your names, so I will know what to call you."

The 10 elves quickly stood in a line. Tibby stood first, then the second came forward and said

"I is Dabby. "I can cook and clean"

"Happy" said the third elf "I am in charge of the Greenhouses"

"Plinky" said the fourth elf. " I am in charge of the potions lab"

"Tinky" said the fifth elf " I am the guest elf, I will serve your guests"

"Binky" said the sixth elf "I can clean"

"Bibby" said the seventh elf "I am in charge of the outside garden and the Quidditch pitch"

"Dibby" said the eighth elf "I am in charge of the owlery"

"Libby" said the ninth elf "I can babysit or help you with your familiar and pets."

"Reddy" said the tenth and last elf. "I am new and I can't do very much, but I can take messages to other people." Said he a bit silently.

Harry knelt down by Reddy and said "Would you like to be my personal elf?"

Reddy looked up with wide, red, teary eyes and he nodded.

"Oké, Would you all show me around?"

The elves nodded and gave him a tour of the house. In the basement there was a potions lab where Snape would be jealous of. On the floor where he started was the ballroom, the kitchen, the elves rooms, the 2 eat rooms and rooms to meet his guests. On the first floor there was his study and his library. On the second floor, there were the quest rooms with each their own bathroom. On the third room was his master suite with a study, private library, bedroom and bathroom. On the last floor there was a observatory where he could watch to the stars. Outside were 6 greenhouses, a lake and a Quidditch pitch.

After the tour he took Shadow and Hedwig to the master suite. He took his stuff and put it in this bedroom. His bedroom had a king size bed in red and gold colors, a desk, enormous closet for all his clothes, a perch for Hedwig, a table where the glass tank from shadow could stand. He expanded his trunk again and opened it to the first compartment. He took all his school stuff and clothes out the trunk. He putted the clothes in the closet and his school stuff on his desk. He then went to examine the trunk. The first compartment was a compartment which could be expand till 500 meters each way. The second compartment was a room which he could drop things in, the third a complete living room, the fourth a kitchen, the fifth a bedroom, the sixth a potions lab, the seventh a pool and the eighth a trainings room. It was perfect. What was even better, was the fact that there a time spell in the trunk was. Every day in the outside world was a week in the trunk. It was now 2 July. He could train for 61 days. That was 61 weeks training, more than one year. It would help him to prepare. He went outside the trunk and called all his house elves. He told them

"I will be training in this trunk, for you guys I will be gone 61 days, but for me it will be 61 weeks. Don't worry about me, I have everything I need. The thing I need from you is to keep this house clean and make sure this house is the house of the last Potter. It need to be great and clean, so when I came back I can tell everyone I am Lord Potter."

The house elves nodded and promised that they would keep the house clean.

Harry went back to his trunk and activated the spell. It was a special spell, he would age not faster when he was in the trunk, but age if he was just living in the outside world. His body would well change, but his age not. It was perfect. He began in the potions lab. He brought healing potions, some nutrients potions and potions to change his body to a normal change a eleven-year-old should have. He also made a potion to help him train muscles and a potion to help them read faster and absorb everything quicker. He was all the day busy with this. He was done with the last potion around 11. He drunk the potions and went to bed. He was going to be a busy year.

The next morning he stood up and ate a quick breakfast. He then went to run lapse in the trainings room, after that stretching exercises, sit-ups and push-ups. He stop at 12 to eat lunch and at 1 he started with training his spells. At 4 he stopped with target practice and went to the library to read this books. At 6 he would eat his dinner. At 7 he would run and practice his swordsmanship and martial arts skill and then around 10 he would practice his Occulemency till 12 and then to bed.

60 weeks and 6 days later.

He was almost finished. He was more muscled now after all his training. He could do any spells from the first till the seventh year. He could determine which level of spell he used. He could use more or less power in his spells. He had read every book in his library and he could remember everything he read. He was a master in Occulemency and Legillemency. Nobody would be able to get through his defenses. He practiced all his skills to their highest level. He practiced his animagus forms. He could do most of the animals, only the magical creatures were what difficult to manage. He could do a phoenix, a thestral, a griffin, a hippogriff and a dragon. He could also change in a lion, a eagle, a badger and a snake, a basilisk to be precise. He learned everything there was on the martial arts and on swords and it was new time to make this one. He took his materials and began his process.

After 16 hours of work he was done. He had made a beautiful sword with a emerald and a black hilt for himself, a pair of blue daggers for Hermione and a sword with a ruby and a lion on the hilt for Ron. He also want some knives for everyone and the holsters to keep them in. He was finished and ready for the school year. He would Voldemort and the Wizard World his Harry Potter. The one who would fight back and won't sit by to watch everyone he loved to die for him. He would finish.

He thought about destroying the horcruxes, but it was not smart. He would have to wait for Voldemort to have his corporeal form back to kill him. He also needed a spell, potion of a basilisk fang to destroy the horcruxes. He needed some planning, but he had luck, his best friend was the smartest witch in his era. He was ready. He opened the trunk and walked for the first time in for the a year outside in his master bedroom in Potter Manor.

happy- plinky - tinky - binky - bibby- dibby- libby- reddy


	7. Chapter 7 hogwarts express

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express

Harry stepped out of his trunk in to his master bedroom. There were the 10 house elves waiting for him. When he finally came out, the elves came running to him and gave him a hug. He hugged them back and said

"It is good to be home"

The elves took him again on a tour to show their work. Everything was clean and beautiful. They had really made this in a beautiful home. He thanked the house elves and said

"It is very beautiful. You can continue with your tasks. Tomorrow I will go to Hogwarts. Reddy will come with me to help me in Hogwarts and I will take Hedwig and Shadow with me. I will come once in a while to check to house and if you have problems with something and I mean anything, you can come to Hogwarts and tell me the problem. I will check if I know the solution and I will come help you. Oke?"

The elves nodded and went their own ways. Reddy stayed behind and walked with Harry to his master bedroom. When they arrived, the first thing Harry did was say hello to Hedwig and Shadow. He had missed them. Hedwig began biting affectionately his ear and Shadow wrapped himself about Harry's left arm. He began patting them both, but after a while he said

~Hedwig, We are going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Are you excited? ~

~Yes, Harry. I will be a good owl and make sure you will always get your mail or will be able to sent mail. I promise. ~

~ I know you will. Sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow to go with the train to Hogwarts~

And Hogwarts flew to her perch

{_hey Shadow, did you have fun while I was gone?}_

_{ yes, Harry. These elves took good care of me. So why were you away for that long} whined Shadow_

_{I have told you, I had to train for Hogwarts and to fight Voldemort. It is all part of the plan to prevent the war and defeat Voldemort early.}_

_{oh} _

_{ we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, are you excited?}_

_{yes, I want to see the castle and hunt in the forest.}_

_{ but remember, you are not allowed there. So you are staying in my trunk in your glass tank and I have put a spell on the trunk, so you have get out and in the trunk very easily, so you can hunt in the evening. Remember no one is allowed to see you, only when I am in danger, you can help me, oké.} _

_{ yes,yes. I get it.}_

_{ please shadow, listen to me. I don't want to lose you, because we are not careful enough.}_

_{ Oké, master. I will listen to what you said.}_

_{ good boy. Go to your glass tank and you will put you in my trunk, oké} _

And Shadow slipped from Harry's shoulder to his tank.

Harry began packing for school. He put all his clothes and school books in the first compartment. All his other books in the second compartment. He stocked his potions lab fully with some standard and some more expensive ingredients. He had the venom and skill from his basilisk form, a phoenix feather, a hippogriff and griffin feather, a lion's hair and a thestral' hair. He had used these for the more darker potions. There was a potion to help him remember more of things he practice, a potion for Hermione and Ron to help them with their sword and daggers, a potion to make sure Hermione and Ron had the same condition as Harry, more complex healing potions and his most important potion and spell. He had found his mother's journals and found out she was trying to make a potion or spell to remove the dark mark. She didn't have the time to finish it, but Harry did and that was what he did. He had used it. He had found the way to remove the dark mark from Snape's arm. Now he only needed a way to convince Snape to take the potion to remove it. He wanted to help Snape, because he died for the greater good and this time he would not die. He thought about his potions master.

Voldemort had found out that Snape was a spy. He made Harry watch everything and after fifteen hours of torture dropped Snape outside Hogwarts. Harry had sprinted to the place and he had found the nearly death potions master. He tried to heal him and to get him to Madam Pomfrey, but Snape just shook his head and said with his hoarse voice

"iiit…s too l…ate, p-p-pot—ter, I .. am ..die dieing"

He looked Harry in the eyes and said

"you ha.. have your mo.. moth.. mothers e.. ey.. eyes and after that the light went out in Severus Snape's eyes. He died in Harry's arms.

But this time he would not die. This time he would save him, before that day. This time Voldemort would not be alive to hurt Severus.

He saw he had everything packed in his trunk. It was now eleven p.m. Tomorrow he would leave for Hogwarts and finally see the castle, his first home again.

He thought about Hermione and Ron and they responded almost immediately

_Hey mate, how have you been? We didn't hear something in a while now, right Hermione_

_Yeah, Ron. We were getting worried, Harry._

_I am alright, guys. I was just busy training and just now I finished packing for Hogwarts._

_Cool. We are seeing together tomorrow. I cannot wait. Thought Ron_

_Yes, finally. _ Responded Hermione

_So, about meeting tomorrow. I will go to the platform and through the barricade to go to the train. I will make sure to get a compartment alone and ward the place, so only you two can come in. There we can discuss our plan to convince the hat to place us in Slytherin._

_Oké, _ he heard Ron and Hermione thinking

_Well, I am see you tomorrow, sorry, but I am a little tired, so I am off to bed._

"_oké, harry. Sweet dreams._

_See you tomorrow, mate._

And he closed the connection. He went to bed.

Next morning.

Harry woke up at eight a.m. He went to the bathroom, showered and then went downside to eat a English breakfast. He was finally done at 9.15. He went upstairs and took his trunk, shrank him and put it in his pocket. He went to the mirror and looked at himself. He almost didn't believe the boy staring at him wasn't him. He had changed in these months training in the trunk. He was now taller and more muscular. His bright emerald eyes shone brightly. His hair was now till shoulder length and was black with red stripes in them. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a black snake, he had a black torn by his knees jeans on and his black sneakers. He wear his necklace and his rings. So basically everything was changed. He was more confident and sure of himself and he would not fail this time. When he saw it was now 10 a.m he decided to go to the platform. He went downstairs and said goodbye to his elves. He told Reddy to go to Hogwarts and to go to the kitchen. The elves there would help him. with a pop Reddy disappeared.

Harry walked out the door and after a mile he was finally out the wards of his house and he apparated to King Cross Station. He landed in some small alley. He walked to the pillar which said platform 9 and platform 10. He breathed deep in and walked to the pillar. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw the Hogwarts express. He was happy. He would really see the castle again, his home. He quickly went abroad and found a empty compartment. He warded the door and waited on Hermione. Around 10.30 he felt that Hermione was searching for him and he told her where to found him. when she opened the door, she was surprised. This boy looked nothing like the Harry she knew. Her Harry was a little scared boy when he came to school. This Harry was a confident boy with a sniff of leadership around him. She just stared at him. He stared back at her and said with a sigh

"It is really different, than the first time we met."

Hermione only nodded her head. She was too shocked to do anything else. She looked like she wanted to tell something, but then they felt Ron searching for them and told him which compartment they were. The door opened for the second time and like the first visitor the second was shocked.

Harry sighed and told them everything what happened with his training and what he had brought in the Diagon Alley and in the muggle world. He showed them his tattoo's. The snake they already saw, but Harry showed them the tattoo up close and told they why he had picked it out. He said

"I have three tattoo's. The first is this black snake crushing a skull with red eyes. It presents me as the snake and Voldemort as the skull." He turned around and showed them his back and said "the second is a lily for my mother with the words "I Love You" and the third is the marauders in their animal forms without peter and the words Mischief Managed for my father, godfather and honorary uncle."

He asked what they had done for getting their strength back. Hermione and Ron had been running lapse, but it wasn't good enough. So he took his trunk out of his pocket and expanded the trunk. He opened the first compartment and said

"Accio Ron and Hermione's gifts"

A minute later there came two potions and 2 packed presents out of the trunk. He gave hem each their presents and explained what the potions were.

"It is a potion which is to help people raise their stamina. You will have the same stamina as me and you will remember the exercises, so you can continue the routine. Drink first the potion and then you can open your presents."

They both drank their potions in one gulp and Harry gave them their presents. They were shocked. Inside were the sword and daggers Harry made for them and another potion to show the way how to use them. They both drank the potion and felt the knowledge they wanted.

Ron looked at this sword. It was beautiful, it was a long sword with a ruby and a lion and in the blade engraved, Ron Weasley with gold letters. He looked at Harry and said

"Thanks, mate, this must have cost a fortune."

"no, not really. I made them myself"

Ron and Hermione looked at him surprised. Finally Hermione said

"You made these" and she pointed to the daggers and the sword.

"Yes"

"How?"

"It is one of my gifts."

Harry took the list Scrapbeak had given him and showed it to Hermione and Ron. They looked at him surprised.

"Why would you block your powers, mate?"

"Eh... that is because..." stammered Harry

"That was because you wanted to be normal for your family, right Harry" said Hermione softly

Harry looked at her and nodded.

Ron let a very long swear out his mouth, he sure wasn't allowed to use.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I am free from them and I won't ever go back to that place."

"Thank you, Harry for the daggers" Hermione said to him.

Harry just smiled at her and said

"When Death said you were my protectors and protectors have swords or at least weapons."

At this they all laughed.

After a while Hermione began serious again and said

"How are we going convince the hat to put us in Slytherin?"

"Simple" said Harry "What are the traits of Slytherin?"

"They are cunning and ambitious." Said Hermione understanding what Harry meant.

"We have to have use cunning and a great ambition. My first" said Hermione. "What is my ambition? Let me think."

Harry thought a little while and said to Hermione "You are the smartest witch in our time. Prove it. Prove that blood doesn't matter. That will be your ambition. To show everyone that blood doesn't matter."

Hermione nodded and said "That can work. What for you, Harry?"

"I will use the ambition to defeat Voldemort and to change the Wizarding World for the better."

They looked at Ron and said "What happened to you, ron. Think about something"

"I will use the ambition to protect Harry, my family by becoming strong and let nobody stop Harry from killing Voldemort, even if it means dead for me."

Harry looked at him shocked. "You are not going die, Ron. I-won't-let-you-die understand" Harry almost growled at Ron.

Ron just looked at his best friend and said "Yes"

After a minute, Harry said

"I want you to meet someone" and took the glass tank with Shadow out of his trunk.

"This is shadow, my snake. He is a black Seth."

Hermione and Ron looked at him and then at the snake and saw it was black with eyes which were the same which Harry had.

"You brought a snake and took it with you to Hogwarts?" said Hermione

"Yes" was Harry small, but confident answer.

After that they just sat in their compartment. Hermione was reading a book and Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess. It was hard, in all these years Harry was getting pretty good in chess, but Ron was still the king. They took some candy when the trolley lady came and finally talked small talk, until they heard a lady say that we were arrived at the Hogsmeade station and must leave behind their trunks. Harry had his trunk already shrunken and had returned it back in his pocket. He, Ron and Hermione walked off the train and walked at Hagrid and waited till he lead them to the boats. They climbed together in a boat and took off about the lake. And there it was. Hogwarts. He felt a smile on his face.

"I'm home."

You could say he was surprised when he heard someone talking with in his mind

"Welcome home, my master


	8. Chapter 8 the sorting hat and the prince

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 8 the sorting hat and the prince

Harry was surprised. He could swear that he just heard Hogwarts talking to him.

"I can talk to you, master. You are the heir of the four founders, so that means you are my heir, master. I will help you with everything in this castle. The wards, the ghosts, everyone will listen to you."

Harry thought about this. He said to Hermione and Ron what Hogwarts said to him in his mind.

_What should we do? Thought Harry_

_We will go on with the plan. We will get sorted in Slytherin, but it will be easier this way. Hogwarts can help us if we need help. We need to tell her the truth about us. Thought Hermione _

Harry told to Hogwarts his story, about the war and Voldemort. About his life. About meeting Death and about the plans which he, Ron and Hermione made. Hogwarts agreed with his reasoning and said she would support him with all his decisions. He was after all the master. Harry said

"Please don't call me that. I just want to be your friend. I am not a master for anyone. I don't want slaves of subordinates which are afraid of me or be with him out of fear of duty. I just want friends whom are with me because of me."

"Of course, friend" and with that Hogwarts closed the connection between him and her for the time being.

While Harry had his talk with Hogwarts, the boats arrived at the castle and they were laid to the castle by Hagrid. He knocked with his big hand at the enormous door and shouted

"Professor, the firsties for yeh"

"Thanks Hagrid" answered professor McGonagall.

She lead the first years to a small hall and told them the same speech they had heard in their first year and they were told to wait. After a few minutes somebody screamed. The ghosts were having their conversation about Peeves again. Harry, Ron and Hermione could be found together whispering to each other about their plans. After a few minutes came Professor McGonagall back and said

"We are now ready for you."

She lead the eleven-years-olds to the Great Hall and made them stood for a stool with a old hat on it. The sorting hat opened the trim and began his song.

**(if you want to know the song, check harry potter and the philosopher's stone)**

After the song, Professor McGonagall opened a parchment and began the sorting with the first name

"Abbott, Hannah"

A nervous little girl walked to the stool and professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her hat. After a few minutes the hat shouted

"**Hufflepuff" **

the Hufflepuffs cheered for her and she walked happily to her new table and family. The sorting went the same as the first time Harry, Hermione and Ron remembered. Until the moment professor McGonagall shouted

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione walked to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her hat. Their plan was starting.

Hermione's P.O.V

"So, miss Granger, I see that we have already meet in another time."

"That is true and this time I want to be placed in Slytherin, please."

"Why, miss Granger, Gryffindor is much better suited for you, like the last time we are in this position"

"Harry need all the help he can got to defeat Voldemort and preventing the second war. We want to be placed in Slytherin, because then we can maybe prevent some of the children to become Death Eaters and I will prove to the world that blood doesn't matter by becoming the smartest witch ever born and I will use every means to help me get it"

"So, You can be cunning and ambitious. Oké, it better be **Slytherin **which he shouted aloud. Hermione gave the hat to Professor McGonagall and walked proudly to the Slytherin table where they were shocked at a muggleborn was in Slytherin. The only Slytherin which clapped softly was Professor Snape and soon after that the other Slytherin began some clapping very softing.

Hermione watched the sorting and waited for Harry's and Ron's turn.

Harry's P.O.V

I was waiting for the time that my name was called and finally it was there. I walked to the stool and I heard some gasps in the hall. Nobody expected me to be me. I felt the hat be placed on my hat and I heard the sorting hat in my head.

"So, mister potter, also a time traveler, I see."

"Yes, and I want to be placed in Slytherin. I will follow your advice you gave me the first time we were in this position. I need to be in Slytherin to try to prevent the death eater children from becoming death eaters themselves. I will save the world and this time nobody will die from the good side. I will defeat Voldemort." Said Harry confidently

"Oke, good luck in **SLYTHERIN**" shouted the hat. Harry took the hat off and walked to the Slytherin table. He went to sit next to Hermione and watched the Great Hall. Everyone was so shocked that the golden boy was placed in Slytherin, that the people didn't even clapped for him, but he never wanted applause in the first time.

It was a while for that Professor McGonagall turned to the next name on the list and the sorting went on. It was a while later when the name Ron Weasley was called and Ron walked to the stool with the sorting hat. The hat was placed on his hat and…

Ron P.O.V

"Hello, I see we have another timetraveler in us midst. So you want also to be placed in Slytherin. Are you sure? You are much more suited for Gryffindor"

"Yes, I will set by Harry and use everything in my power to help him defeat Voldemort and protect my family. We will win and the best place for us to do that, is in Slytherin. Us three together, so we can protect each other."

"Oke, good luck in **SLYTHERIN" **shouted the hat. There was silence, until there were three thumps. Percy, Fred and George had fainted when they heard their little brother was placed in Slytherin. He gave the hat to Professor McGonagall and walked to Harry and Hermione on the Slytherin table. He sat right next to Harry, because Hermione was sitting left from him. They were a trio and nobody would be able to tear them apart.

Normal

Everyone was shocked. Not only was the Boy-who-lived a Slytherin, there was also a Muggleborn and a Weasley in Slytherin for the first time in history. Dumbledore recovered and stood up. He said

"I have just a few words to say before we dig in. Twit, Grass, Git. Dig in" and he sat down.

Everyone began eating and talking about the sorting. Harry, Hermione and Ron take a plate and began eating. Harry heard people talking about him and how he must be the next Dark lord. Hermione and Ron were sending comforting thoughts through their bond. Harry just ignores them and keeps eating his dinner. After a while the food disappeared and the desserts came. Harry took a large piece of treacle tart, boy, he just loved this. After a while the desserts disappeared again and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Welcome back or welcome in his school students. I hope that everyone had a good summer. A few things now we all are fed and watered. Mister filch was told me to remind you that magic in the hallways is forbidden, also the forbidden forest is forbidden for the students and that also is for the older students. At last the corridor on the thirth floor is forbidden, if you don't want to die a horrible death. Thank you and sleep well.

The prefects on each table stood up and lead the students to their respectively dormitory. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Prefect, to the dungeons. After a lot of corridors they stood for a portret of a huge snake with a man in the background making potions. Flint said the password 'Black Seth' and the portret opened revealing a cozy room in green and brown tints. Flint said

"firsties wait a second, our head of house wants a word with you, the rest goes to bed."

After that came Professor inside, his robes billowing behind him.

"Hallo, I am Professor Severus Snape and welcome to Slytherin. We are a house which stood together. The other parts of the school is against us, we are only protect us self. Outside we don't have fights, outside are we as 1 man, 1 front against the school. If you need any help, just come to my office and we will talk. Here in Slytherin we have some rules.

We stood always together.

When a snake is in trouble, we always help him/her.

No fighting outside this room.

I will not show weakness outside.

The bedtime for year 1,2 and 3 is 10 o clock. For years 4 and 5 is it 11 o clock and for the years 6 and 7 is it midnight. We have study groups and if you need something come to me or the prefects. You have the first rooms, girls right and the boys left. Sleep tight."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked with the others to the room, but when Harry was about to walk in the room, he was blasted back. A snake came to him slithering, exposing his poisons tooth. Harry heard the snake hissing.

{You must not enter those room, my prince}

**a.n note I have a new chapter, I hope people will like it, send more reviews. Maybe I will make more very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: the prince's room & founders

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

Chapter 9: the prince's room and the founders

{_what?}_ said Harry {_what do you mean, I am the prince of Slytherin}_

_{ you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin, he is the king and so as his heir, you are the prince of Slytherin. You will get access to his rooms in this dorm, the chamber of secrets, his personal library with all his books and spells, some he wrote himself in parseltongue, you will get total control of the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and you can transport yourself in the castle with the help of the special transport system which Slytherin invented. Salazar put also a special portrait of himself in the room and a giant painting from him and the other founders so that you also can talk to them.}_

_{ I believe that you can change the house Slytherin back to a noble house, a house that people respect and don't associate with one evil wizard. Prince, do you accept the room and so also the task which belongs with it?}_

_{Can my friends also sleep there, we share a bond and I can't do it without them there.}_

_{Yes, they are allowed. I saw your connection. They are your family}_

_{Then, yes, I accept.}_

_{Excellent, follow me to the room} _ and the snake slithered to a wall right next the normal dorms. Harry stood up and said

"Ron, Hermione, come, our new rooms are this way"

Snape said "What was that, Potter? Did you just talk with that snake and what do you mean your new rooms. You will sleep with the rest of the first years."

"for your first question is the answer that I was talking to a snake. For your second question, yes, I was talking with that snake, because I am a parseltongue I like talking to snakes. For your third question me, Ron and Hermione have apart rooms, so we will not sleep with the rest.

He listened to the snake and laid his, Ron's and Hermione's hands on the wall and said " Salazar Slytherin, one of the greatest four, I, Harry James Potter with my friends Ron Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger seek entrance to your chambers. I ask you as your heir, your son and your prince."

The wall began glowing and there appeared a door. Harry took the handle and pushed the door open. He pushed Ron and Hermione into the room and said, while turning his head to look in the common room

"I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about this, I am already in Slytherin and people will already label me as the next dark lord. I don't need people knowing that I am also the heir of Slytherin himself. Oké"

His emerald eyes glowing with power and his aura scaring everyone, even Severus Snape, in the common room.

"I hope that we have a great school experience together and I hope we all have a good time"

With that said he turned around and walked in the room. The door closed behind him and disappeared from the sight. Everyone stared at the place, where the door just a few seconds again was. Through everyone's mind went the thought ; I must not mess with them. Slytherin is a family and we protect each other and their secrets. Your secret is safe with me, your highness. And they bowed as one man to the place the door was and then left to their own rooms.

Inside the room were Harry, Ron and Hermione staring to the room. It was enormous. There was a huge bank by a huge fireplace, which was decorated with beautiful emerald snakes. In the corner was a table, where lots of books lie and where they could study. The walls were decorated with painting from snakes to Slytherin self portrait. On the floor was a beautiful green rug which was very soft. There were several doors. They went to the first door on their right be behind the table.

Hermione opened the door and inside was a bedroom with a four-poster bed in green and blue tints. There was a blue drawer next, there was in the corner a beautiful desk in blue, where you could study, with drawers with expendable space spells on it. They were bottomless drawers. They were filled with parchment, quills form different feathers and hundreds different colors ink. There stood a closet in a corner which had a lot of space. There could very much clothes in. There was a door in the left corner.

It was the bathroom. It was glorious. It had a huge tub, which was silver colored. The tiles on the floor and on the walls were white and blue. There was a very nice sink in silver with a beautiful large mirror above it.

It was decided that Hermione would use this room. It was very suited for her, with the colors of Slythindor and Ravenclaw processed in this room.

They went to the next room. This room had also a enormous four-poster room, but it was colored in gold and green, with a little smaller silver-colored desk, but a extra comfy chair and a table which had a beautiful new chess board with chess man on it. The white ones were Slytherin figures with snakes as pawns and the black ones were Gryffindor with lions as the pawns. In the corner stood also a closet which had a lot of space. The bathroom was the same as Hermione's but the tub was golden and the tiles were gold with red. They decided it was to be Ron's room.

They went to the next door. It was another bedroom, the same as the other two only in the colors black and green. The desk was a beautiful color of very dark brown with emerald tints in it. There was a comfy black leather chair with a beautiful green table. In the corner stood a closet from clothes, which was the largest of all three with four compartments which were colored Red, Green, Blue and Yellow for his different robes for the different houses.

In the corner was the bathroom, which was also very beautiful. The tube was black and the tiles were black and emerald colored. This was Harry's room.

Then there was another door, the snake told them it was the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

Then the snake slithered to a painting in the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood for the painting and saw it was the painting with four people in it, two men and two women.

One man had dark brown hair, a beard and the most intense emerald eyes they ever had seen, besides these from Harry. He was dressed in a green with silver robes with a black Seth dropped on his shoulders. He had also a sword on his right hip, decorated with emeralds and he had his locket on. He gave a stern look to the trio, but gave them a little smile after a few seconds. The other man had light brown hair with also a beard and brown eyes. He was dressed in red with gold robes. He smiled mischievous to the trio. He had also a sword on his hip, but his was decorated with rubies.

The first woman which stood next to the man in the green, had black hair and the most intense blue eyes, they looked like silver to the trio. She was dressed in blue with bronze lines robes and she had a dagger, which was decorated with blue sapphires, to her belt and a beautiful tiara on her head. The other woman stood next the man in red and had light brown hair. She had also light brown eyes and was dressed in yellow with cupper lines robes. She had also a dagger, which was decorated with yellow pukhraj stones. She had also her cup in her right hand. They were the four founders of Hogwarts.

The four founders smiled at the trio and the trio smiled back

"Hello, my heir" said Salazar

"I see that you have found my room, what do you think?"

"It is beautiful, Sir. Very beautiful. We feel honoured that you allowed us to sleep in here." Answered Harry

Salazar laughed "no need to be so formal, my heir. You can call us with our first names"

"Thank you, Salazar" said Harry

"We are happy that you are here, my heir, but we have one question for you. Why don't you want

The world to know that you are the heir of us four, the heir of Hogwarts?"

And Harry, Ron and Hermione told their story. About their past lives, about Voldemort and the war, how Harry defeated him, but didn't want to live anymore without his friends and family. How he killed himself and met Death. How they got another chance to make things right. How they wanted to change to views of people in the other houses and try to prevent to second war from happening by turning the Slytherins away from Voldemort by getting sorted in Slytherin.

The four founders understood their reasoning and said that they would help with their plan. They needed to help the basilisk regain her senses and get the help from the house elves, but now they needed to go to bed, because the next day was a Monday and classes were starting. The trio said tonight to each other and the founders and went to their own rooms.

Harry packed his trunk out. He put his clothes in his closet, his dress robes in their right places and his other robes and clothes in the other compartments. He put his schoolbooks in his desk together with his quills and parchment. He took the glass tank from shadow and gave shadow something to eat. He placed the tank on the table and told shadow what happened. He also placed the perch and owl treats next his bed for Hedwig. He stroked her feathers and gave her also a threat. He told her also the story what happened. He then changed in his Pjs and went to bed. His last thought before the sleep overtook him was, I am excited for tomorrow. I will shop them what we can do. We will win.

That night the young man slept peacefully for the first time he went back in time.

**a.n hallo everyone,**

**I am sorry that I have not updated sooner, but school has started again, so I have been busy. I hope that you like the story and continue the reviews. If you have tips, hints, or something you want to happen in the story, mail me or sent it in a review and I look or i can put it somewhere in my story line. I have some headlines, but the details are a little unclear sometimes. Someone said in a review that Harry is too powerful in a little of time. The only thing i can say at that, is that it is my story and i like it so, so i am sorry if you don't look the story like this. Harry will get more powerful, but probably not this year anymore. I hope that you will read my story further and I promise that I will read as soon as possible and that is probably over two a three weeks.**

**I hope to the next a.n note. Have a nice weekend everyone and I want to say that I don't own Harry Potter or other characters and I am not a native speaker of English.**

**Good day**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	10. Chapter 10 talking and healing

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

**Hello Everyone, Here I am again. Remember I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. All the rights are from J.K Rowling. I hope you like my story. But enough talking, here is the story. ENJOY**

Chapter 10: talking and healing

The next morning Harry woke up at 6 A.M. He said hallo to Hedwig and Shadow and give them something to eat. He went to his bathroom and refreshed himself. He tried to comb his hair, but it was spiky like always. He had now black should-length hair with dark red highlights in his hair and his points were dark green. His eyes were the deepest emerald green color you ever have seen. He walked back to his bedroom and picked out his clothes and school robe for the day. He took his school pants with a dark green t-shirt and his school robe above it.

Shadow hissed to harry

{_Harry, maybe it is wise to show the two other humans your scars and tell them your story. You told them never how bad it was. I think they deserve to know} _

Harry thought about it for a few minutes and hissed back

{_ I don't know. I don't want them to do anything rash and stupid what could get them in trouble and I don't want their pity}_

_{ it is better if you tell them yourself, because maybe they will found out someday and then they will feel betrayed, because you never told them about it. They also probably would get very mad at you. That is who they are}_

_{ oké, I will tell them}_

_Ron, Hermione, can you come to the living room in about five minutes. I need to show you something important._

_Oké, mate answered Ron_

_Yes answered Hermione_

Harry walked out of his room, when he had put on his pants and he took the rest of his clothes to the living room. He waited for about five minutes when Ron and Hermione showed up in the room. They both went to sit on one couch across from Harry, whose was seated on a comfy fauteuil.

"What do you need to show us, mate?" asked Ron a little concerned.

Harry looked like he had a internal struggle with himself. He stood up and showed them his back.

"You both know that my life by the Dursleys wasn't perfect. I would like to show you what my lovely family has given me over the years I lived with them."

He hissed a spell in parseltongue, which cancelled the glamour on his body to hide his scars and he heard two gasps behind him.

He knew what they saw. The word 'FREAK' craved in his skin with a blunt knife from his right shoulder to his left hip, multiple scars from the whip, belt and belt buckle and multiple burns from the stove and when his aunt throw cooking water on his back.

Then he burned around. His front wasn't much better than his back. He heard again two gasps from the shock. Again he had multiple scars from the whip, belt and belt buckle and some nasty burns. Especially the one burn on his stomach. It covered his stomach and a part of his chest. Aunt petunia had drop the inside of the fryer on him, when uncle Vernon held him down.

The silence which followed lasted exactly 30 seconds before Ron's magic flared up and Hermione began crying. Harry put his glamour back on and began sending waves of calmness to Ron and Hermione.

He went to the couch where Ron and Hermione sat and sat between them with Hermione on his right and Ron on his left. He put his right arm around Hermione and hold her close to his body, so she was crying on his shoulder. With his left hand he sent the calming waves directly into Ron to prevent him from destroying the whole room.

"Why?... Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you. We are your friends. Why didn't you trust us with this?" said Ron breaking down at the end.

"I was the hero, their hero. I was the hero who defeated Voldemort and when he came back to life the hero who was supposed to defeat him again. What do you think would have happened if the Wizard World knew I was a little scared and abused boy instead of a hero? A boy who never even knew about that world and the fact he was a wizard and felt he was a burden, a waste of space. I didn't want their concern, their pity, their hate. Besides Dumbledore wouldn't have let me leave their house. He always said it was the safest place for me, but it wasn't. It may have protected me from the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but it never protected me from the verbal and physical abuse from my lovely family. "

"You don't deserve that, the hell no one deserve that" said Hermione still crying

"Don't worry about it. I will never have to go back to that place. They can never hurt me again, besides I emancipated, so I am legally an adult now. I can choose my own house now and my scars don't hurt."

"most of the time" he whispered behind that, thinking no one had heard him, but Hermione heard him and said

"most of the time, What do you mean 'most of the time'. Do your scars still hurt you, didn't you go to the doctor of some healer?" shouted Hermione

"No, I wasn't allowed to go to the doctor and I was embarrassed to go to a Healer in the Wizard World. They only hurt when it is very cold or if I make some weird movement, then they hurt a little. I just need to make a potion for it this time."

"No" said Ron

"You will not do that. We will go to Snape and there you will show him your scars and then he can make sure the Dursleys are punished legally. He is now our Head of House and I think he is a great ally to have for this." Said Ron. Hermione agreed with Ron

"Is this all, Harry" asked Hermione

"please, don't asked. I can't talk about it" pleaded Harry

"Oke, Harry, we won't force you to tell us now, but you need to tell someone, oké?"

Harry nodded

After 20 minutes they had convinced Harry it was the best plan. Harry looked at this watch and saw it was now 6:40.

"Do you know where professor Snape's quarters are, guys?" asked Harry

Ron and Hermione both shook their head. But then it came to Harry. He called to Hogwarts

"Hogwarts, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Harry. What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"I was wondering if you could me where professor Snape quarters where and if he is there?"

"I can tell you he is in his rooms and he still already awake. I will update a map of me in your heads, so you will know everything there is to know about me"

And the trio felt a surge of magic going to them. When it was over, a map of Hogwarts with all the secret rooms and corridors on it, with the passwords and just all the places with passwords was downloaded in their head.

Harry used the secret transportation system from Salazar to transport him, Ron and Hermione to the portrait guarding Snape's quarters. Hermione knocked at the frame and they only had to wait ten minutes before the frame opened and they saw Severus Snape standing behind it.

"Mister Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger, how may I help you on this fine morning?"

"Can we come in, Professor. We need to tell you something personal"

"Of course, come in" and he stepped aside to allow them entrance.

This rooms were not what the trio had expected from the man. They had expected overall green and silver, but the walls were a darkish blue with green and brown tints in it. The floors were the same. Snape lead them to a couch and sat himself in a chair across of them.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and said "Why don't you show him, Harry?"

Harry stood up, removed his t-shirt and turned his back to his professor. Snape began developing a feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to like this news. Harry chanted the spell again in parseltongue and felt his glamour fall.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. The boy-who-lived, the prince of Slytherin was abused and badly. He was shocked to his core. He stood up and traced each scar with his fingers. Then Harry turned around and again he was shocked with the extent of the scars on Harry's body.

"How, Why, Who?" Severus asked with gritted teeth

"My lovely family tried to beat the magic out of me, but it didn't work. They punished me for everything that went wrong in the house and on their jobs. I just was a burden, a waste of space, a freak for them and they hated me. I showed it a few minutes again to Ron and Hermione and they told me the smartest thing to do was to go to you. The scars still hurt sometimes, so can you help me to make the pain go away?" said Harry with a small voice on the end.

"I need to sit down" and he sat down with a flop. He put his head in his hands and began crying.

Severus. P.O.V

"How could I have failed him, the son of Lily. Oh, lily, will you ever forgive me. Please forgive me."

normal

The three looked shocked to the normal stern man. Harry recovered the first. He went to the man and put his hand on his chin, so he had to look him in the eyes. Severus looked to Harry with tears in his eyes and said

"I am sorry for not protecting you, please forgive me"

Harry uncurled the man and sat on his lap. He put his arms around the man waist and hugged him, putting his head on the man's shoulder. He said

"Don't worry about it. You didn't knew about it. Please don't cry. You don't have to be sorry and you have done nothing where you need to ask forgiveness for"

The man hugged harry back and continued crying softly. Ron and Hermione came to Severus and Harry and also gave Severus a hug.

After a few minutes they uncurled and sat down back on their seats. Severus was calmed down by now.

"We need to inform Poppy, the other head of houses and the headmaster of this. Give me a moment" and he walked to his fireplace. He fire called first the headmaster, then Minerva, Pomena, Filius and at last Poppy to tell them he needed them in his quarters for a emergency. After a few moments they all came through the fire place

"What do you need, my boy?" said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes

"It has come to my attention that one of my students need medical help and I wanted you and the other heads to be there, when Poppy examined my student."

When Poppy heard that, she went to full nurse mode and asked

"where is my patient, Severus. Is it severe?"

Severus pointed to his couch and the professors and Poppy followed his finger to the trio, whom were still sitting on the couch. Harry stood up and walked to the adults. The adults all gasps when they saw the condition of his body. The woman all had tears in their eyes and the twinkle in Albus' eyes was gone.

"What happened, my boy?" asked Albus sadly.

"I can show you if you like" answered Harry

"How?" said Minerva

"You have to touch my scars and I will use my magic to show you my life and how it got these scars"

Everyone walked to Harry and laid a finger on one of his scars. Harry closed his eyes and the next moment let the others through his life till this day, except the fact he was from the future.

They saw how Harry was treated like a house elf, how he was made to cook from the age of four, how his uncle punished him if you drop something, Harry hunting, the punishments of his aunt, the abuse, the chores, how he was to be stupid for his family. They felt his fear of his family, his pain and his despair. The feeling of wanting to die. How he wished for someone to save him, to help me, to make a end to it all and then it was over.

the women were crying, albus sat down defeated like Severus and Filius, but Ron was mad, no he was furious. His magic flared up again and not able to deal with it, he transformed in a grey wolf. Harry looked at him and whispered calming words to him, while stroking his fur.

The adults were looking shocked at this. No one so young should be able to transform in a animal, but here a young boy had transformed in a wolf, while a other boy tried to calm him down. But it didn't work, so Harry had no choice, but to transform in his own wolf form and use his Alpha status to calm his Beta down. After 10 minutes he convinced Ron to change back human. Ron was looking sheepishly to the professors

"I am sorry. I just needed to blow some steam off"

"It is oké, we all feel that way, mister Weasley" said Pomena.

Poppy went to Harry and took a diagnostic scan of him. The list that came out of the wand was very long. It said

_**Name: Harry James Potter Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff**_

_**Date of birth: 31 July 1980**_

_**Injuries broken bones**_

_**Broken left wrist 4 times**_

_**Broken right wrist 2 times**_

_**Broken right arm 1 time**_

_**Broken left arm 2 times**_

_**Broken right leg 3 times**_

_**Broken left leg 1 time**_

_**Broken ribs all ribs 2 times**_

_**Broken left collarbone 3 times**_

_**Broken right collarbone 2 times**_

_**Bruises**_

_**Bruises on the back and chest in various stages of healing**_

_**Other wounds**_

_**Multiple stab wounds**_

_**Burns**_

_**Wounds of a belt**_

_**Wounds of a whip**_

_**All the wounds are on the chest and back, with some scars on the arms and legs.**_

_**The word 'FREAK' cut in the skin with a blunt knife**_

_**Sexual**_

_**Signs of sexual abuse**_

At this Hermione broke down. "So this was what you didn't want to tell us. He raped you"

But the tears were quickly replaced with anger. Her magic flared like Ron's earlier and again Harry had to calm someone down.

The adults where also close to lose control on their magic. They were furious.

Poppy began shouting almost every healing spell she knew on Harry and Severus gave him several potions to drink. When it was down, he sighed as he felt the pain leaving his body. It was a great feeling, don't being in pain all the time. He relaxed a little and sat down at the floor. Ron and Hermione almost directly sat next to him, comforting him with their presence.

"I will bring this to the ministry and they will punish the Dursleys for child abuse, I promise you that" said Albus

"We need to discuss a new guardian for you"

"I don't need one, when I went to Gringotts I read my parents' will and so I am emancipated. I am legally an adult, I have lived the last month in the Potter Manor with the house elves, but I would like to get to know my godfathers and godmothers a little better."

"Your godfathers and godmother, I didn't know you had multiple godfathers and godmothers" said Albus

"My father selected two and my mother selected two. My father choose Sirius Black and you, professor McGonagall and my mother choose Alice Longbottom and you, professor Snape"

Severus and Minerva were both shocked by this fact. They never knew this.

"I would love to get to know you better and I will accept my duty as godmother, if you accept it." Said Minerva

"Me too" answered Severus

"I accept"

"then in private you can call me Minerva"

"and me in private Severus"

"I also need to tell you something else. I found out that Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents. They switched from secret Keepers at the last minute and I have the memory to prove it." He took the vial out of his pocket and gave it to Albus.

Albus took the vial and said

"I will deliver it to the ministry personally, Harry. Your godfather will soon be free."

Harry looked at Severus and said

"Professor, I mean Severus, I mean Professor" stammered Harry

"It is Severus in private"

"Severus, I read my mum's journal and I read you were a death eater once."

Severus paled at this and looked afraid to Harry, but before he could say anything Harry continued

"I also know that you turned spy to save my mother. I found something in her journal. She was working on a potion and spell to make the dark mark away. She never got to finish it, but I did and so I am asking you if I can remove the dark mark of you"

At this a silence followed. Everyone, except Ron and Hermione, were too shocked to say anything.

"Harry, I don't deserve it." Said Severus with his head down

"Yes, you do. My mother forgive you and said she would get you free and so I will make her wish came true."

Albus said "Do it, my boy. You truly deserve it. You have paid for your actions, you are free."

Severus looked at Harry and saw the need to help him. He nodded and Harry took another vial out of his pocket. He walked to the potions master and stripped the man's left arm. There was it, a skull with a snake, the dark mark. Harry uncorked the vial and poured the potion on the dark mark and began chanting the spell in parseltongue. Again everyone, except Ron and Hermione, were shocked to found out that Harry was a parseltongue.

Severus felt a pain in his arm, so severe, he began whimpering at the pain. Harry saw it and began chanting faster until the dark mark was completely gone. Severus fell down and Harry fell also on his knees. He crawled to the man and looked at his arm. He had done it, it was really gone. He began sweating, he had almost emptied his whole magic reserve and he was fighting with himself to stay awake.

Hermione saw it and said " Go to sleep, Harry. You need the rest"

"but the classes?"

"You can't go. Your magic need time to recover. Sleep now"

And finally he listened. He fell asleep in the lap of his godfather Severus Snape.

His last thought before he lost himself in the darkness was

'I have finally found my happiness'

**a.n note hallo everyone, I have a new chapter written. It is an extra long one, because I have some school exams in two weeks and I have to study hard. So I don't have time to write, so I thought of giving you an extra long one for this time. I hope that you like that. Remember I am not a native speaker of English. And I hope you sent more reviews to me.**

**I have a lot of positive reviews, so I will continue on his stream. Some people think Harry is too powerful, but I like it so, so sorry if that isn't your style of a story.**

**Have a nice day and enjoy.**

**monkeyDLuffy1512**


	11. Chapter 11 lessons

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

**Hello Everyone, Here I am again. Remember I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. All the rights are from J.K Rowling. I hope you like my story. I couldn't found a exact timetable for the firsties, so I made my own schedule. Here is it. I will use this then also for my story. **

**Monday**

**Tuesday**

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**07:45-08:45**

**Breakfast**

**Breakfast**

**Breakfast**

**Breakfast**

**Breakfast**

**09:00-10:00**

**History of Magic**

**Charms**

**Herbology**

**10:00-11:00**

**Transfiguration**

**Herbology**

**DADA**

**11:00-12:00**

**Transfiguration**

**Herbology**

**History of Magic**

**Transfiguration**

**12:00-13:00**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**Lunch**

**13:00-14:00**

**DADA**

**Potions**

**Flying**

**14:00-15:00**

**Charms**

**History of Magic**

**Herbology**

**Potions**

**DADA**

**15:00-16:00**

**Charms **

**Potions**

**DADA**

**16:00-17:00**

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**17:00-18:00**

**History of Magic**

**Flying**

**Astronomy **

**18:00-19:00**

**Diner **

**Diner**

**Diner**

**Diner **

**Diner**

**23:00-00:00**

**Astronomy**

**Astronomy**

**00:00-01:00**

**Astronomy**

**All the one-hour lessons are with your own house. The double lessons are with different houses**

**together. Astronomy before dinner is only theory, not practical, practical is only at night. A prefect will lead you to the Astronomy tower every time.**

**Transfiguration with Gryffindor**

**Charms with Ravenclaw**

**Herbology with Hufflepuff**

**Astronomy with Ravenclaw**

**Potions with Gryffindor**

**Flying is with Ravenclaw**

**But enough talking, here is the story. ENJOY**

Chapter 11: lessons

Harry is a very special boy. He has for example many gifts, one of them the gift of Healing. He heals much faster than other people. Most injuries heal themselves, except the life-threatening injuries, there he need some help by. His gift is so strong, that he even can heal his magic reserves very fast. So when it was 07:45 and time for breakfast, his magic reserves was fully recovered. He woke up and saw he lied on the couch in Severus quarters. He looked around for the others, but he saw no one. Then he heard voices coming out of the kitchen. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. There he saw Dumbledore, the four heads, madam Pomfrey, Ron and Hermione. They were discussing the punishment for the Dursleys and how they could do it without too much embarrassment for him. He watched them for a little while and then he coughed. All the heads in the kitchen turned to him. They were a little shocked, but then he saw madam Pomfrey standing up. He knew she was a very stern woman and very protective of her patients, so he knew she would say something.

"Harry, why are you in here? You need to sleep. You aren't recovered. Go back to the couch and sleep some more." Said she with a stern look.

"No" said Harry. " it is time for breakfast and then for classes. I don't want to miss the first day of school."

"You aren't allowed to go to the classes yet. You have to recover your magic reserves first."

"Scan me" said Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. "Scan me and tell me why I am not allowed to go to classes when I am perfectly healthy."

Poppy said "I know you are not healthy. It is impossible to recover so fast."

"Humour me"

Poppy signed, but still took her wand and performed the diagnostic scan. The results were shocking. His magic reserves were completely full.

"How" stammered Madam Pomfrey. "How can they be fully recovered by now. You just sleep for a hour or so."

"When I went to Gringotts, the goblins told me that I had some gifts. Some of them I had blocked myself, because I wanted to appear normal for my relatives, but others were blocked by no other than the greatest wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore. Isn't Headmaster? There were also blocks on my magic and knowledge, weren't they, my dear Headmaster."

Dumbledore paled a little at this news, especially when there were 5 people shouting to him.

"HOW COULD YOU, Albus?" shouted Minerva.

"YES,ALBUS, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" shouted Severus.

"ALBUS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO THE BOY. HE COULD HAVE LOST SOME OF HIS MAGIC AND HAVE LEARNING AND MEMORY PROBLEMS." Shouted Filius.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK OF SO STUPID ACTION, OLD MAN" shouted Pomena.

"ALBUS, DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF BLOCKING SOMEONE'S NATURAL GIFTS, MAGIC OR KNOWLEDGE OR I SWEAR I WILL TO DO THE SAME TO YOU AND GIVE YOU TO THE DURSLEYS." Shouted Poppy.

Albus looked at this hands and said " I thought it was for the best. Harry was very powerful at the age of one. I thought it would be better to block his magic, so that the Dursleys would treat him better. I thought it was better to forget the murder of his parents, so I tried to block his knowledge and some of his gifts, but some couldn't I block, because they manifest on a later age. I never thought they would hurt him so bad." At the end he was crying.

Harry walked to him and said " I don't blame you. You did what you thought was the best. So forget it." when he said this last part, he glared to everyone in the room.

Poppy recovered as first. She asked "Harry, if you allow it of course, will you tell us your gifts or tell only one or two of us?"

Harry had a silent conversation with Ron and Hermione and they agreed it would be smart to tell them. Maybe they could help with some things and help cover things up.

"Oké, I tell everyone in this room. I am a metamorphmagus, a true animagus, a true seer, a beastspeaker, a Empath, a elemental, a natural Occulmens and natural legilimens. I can speak parseltongue and I can do Wandless magic. I have also a photographic memory, aura sight, I can do teleportation and I have the gift of healing, swordsmanship and martial arts."

Everyone, except Ron and Hermione, looked shocked at him. he was so powerful and he hadn't even reached his magical maternity.

Albus asked "How do you know that you are a true seer, Harry?"

"The goblins showed me a list with names and my name was on it. It was the register of true seers. But back to my question. Can I go to the classes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear. I see nothing wrong with you, but if you feel dizzy or just bad, you come immediately to me."

Harry nodded. "No worries, Madam Pomfrey, we will make sure he will go, if you feels bad. He has the bad habit of ignoring his health."

"I do not"

Ron and Hermione just glared at him and he gasped. "oké, maybe I have that habit a little bit."

Severus said "We will have some breakfast in here, so you will not be late. You have to pack your bags and it will cost too much time to walk to the Great Hall and back to the dungeons."

"Oké, professor" said the trio together perfectly in harmony.

Harry went to sit on the table and ordered his breakfast. He took some porridge with strawberries and bananas and a glass of milk.

When Severus and Poppy asked he why he took such light food he said softly. " the Dursleys most favourite punishment, except for the beatings, was the withdraw of food. So I can't eat too much food in one time, because I will throw up. It has gotten a little better, but it is not quite as it should be for my age. I am getting there, but it is a slow process."

At the end of his story, everyone was fuming in their seats, especially Severus and Poppy. They knew the risks of this. This was another thing they could hate the Dursleys for.

"Mister Potter, I will make some nutrients potions for you, you have to took them for one month and then we will look if you still need them after that."

Harry nodded and went back to his breakfast and looked what the others had chosen. Hermione had some pancakes with syrup with a glass of orange. Ron had some waffles with melted butter and also a glass of orange. Albus had omelette with bacon and coffee. The four heads all had pancakes in the form of their house. Minerva had a lion, Filius a eagle, Pomena a badger and Severus a snake. Minerva and Pomena had tea and Severus and Filius coffee. Poppy had also some porridge and coffee.

After they all were finished it was 08:30 and so they had only one quarter before the first class began. Severus said " I will get your timetables, so you can pack your bags."

He stood up and searched the timetable for Harry, Ron and Hermione. He laid the others on a plate and began chanting a spell. The pile of timetable disappeared, only to reappear on the Slytherin table in the Great Table. The others had told the prefects to give the timetables to their students.

The trio looked at their schedule ( see schedule at the top) and saw they had History of Magic as first of the day. They stood up from the table and walked to the door to walk back to the dungeons.

Severus walked with them and saw the parchment with the injuries of Harry laying on the table. He took it and said "Take it with you and don't let anyone see it" but then his eyes scanned the parchment one final time and his mouth fell open. He stared to Harry with shocked eyes.

Harry just laughed at him "It took you a while to figure it out. I surly thought I was busted when that parchment appeared, but I guess you were too distracted."

The others had walked in the room. "What is wrong, Severus?" asked Minerva a little concerned for him. Severus was a very closed human and he never showed his shock or any emotion for that matter so openly.

Severus looked around and looked at his colleagues and said " Harry is the heir of Slytherin"

"What?" said the other people, except the silver trio.

"I wasn't finished. He is the heir of Slytherin, yes, but he is also the heir of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He is the heir of Hogwarts."

Everyone, except Ron and Hermione, looked shocked at Harry.

"How" stammered Dumbledore. "Lily was a muggleborn and James was only the heir of Gryffindor."

"You are wrong on two sides of the story, Headmaster. One side is that my Father wasn't only the heir of Gryffindor, but also from Hufflepuff, because they were married to each other. Like Slytherin and Ravenclaw also were married. So that is one side. The other side is that my mother is adopted."

"What? Lily is adopted?" said Severus surprised.

"Yes, I don't know exact the name of the family, because Voldemort killed everyone from the family. I only know that my real grandparents were friends with the Evans and that is why they gave mum to them to raise up. They help forge the papers stating my mum was really a other person and gave her a false birth certificate and false information. My real grandparents came from a line from Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"They had multiple children, in fact four of them. But two were murdered by the youngest son, Slithor, so that he had a bigger inheritance for himself. Slytherin found that out and cast a spell on his family. Every member of the family of his youngest son, Slithor, he called the branch family and they can't harm in any way the members of the main family, of his eldest daughter Samantha. Slithor found out his father plan, but was too late to prevent it and he wasn't strong enough to break it, so he changed it to give his children a chance. He make sure that the protection from the main family only went in on their second birthday. Then he and his children could kill his sister's family and get the inheritance for himself. I am from the main family and Voldemort is from the branch family, so he can't harm me anymore, but when he attacked me and my parents I could be killed. My mother knew this and gave her own protection up to save my life. Mum was a bit of a seer, not a true one, but she had a vision of me fighting him and so she knew she had to die to help me survive, when he attacked"

Everyone was shocked, even Ron and Hermione who also didn't knew this story.

"How do you know this Harry?" asked Minerva after a while of silence.

"Salazar told me the part of his family and the story about my mum he read in her journals."

"Salazar Slytherin, the founder of Slytherin house, told you?" asked Minerva surprised.

"Yes, when I went to the dungeons to the common room and then tried to go to the dormitory. I was blasted away and there came a snake and he told me I had to sleep in Salazar Slytherin rooms, because I am the prince of Slytherin. There is a painting of the four founders there and there is a portrait of Salazar Slytherin in my bedroom."

"Harry, why did you go to Slytherin? You are the heir of Hogwarts. You could have let everyone know that you are the heir and get the Heir's room." Asked Flitwick.

"Firstly it is because I would then be separated from Ron and Hermione" said he, while walking to them and putting his arm around their shoulders. " Secondly because I am already famous for surviving the killing curse and I don't want more fans and people who are staring to me. I figured people would leave me alone if I was in Slytherin, so I wanted to go there and of course wanted these idiots to go with me." Said he while slapping their head.

"So we formed a plan to trick the hat in putting us in Slytherin. I think I was the easiest. I used my ambition to defeat Voldemort and I have plenty of cunning. I had to or I wouldn't have survived the Dursleys.

Hermione stepped forward and said "The hat wanted me in Ravenclaw of Gryffindor. It said I had the knowledge to get in Ravenclaw, but my bravery was also very great, maybe even greater than my knowledge and the love of learning. I used my ambition to show everyone blood doesn't matter by becoming the smartest witch of this age to help me to convince the hat and it put me in Slytherin."

Ron stepped forward and said "I think I was the most difficult. The hat said I should do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I am loyal to those I trust, even if it meant my death and I am brave or reckless enough to fight everyone who hurts my friends and family. I used my ambition to protect my friends and family, even if it means my death or the loss of the love from my family and used my knowledge from chess and strategies to prove I can be cunning and it was enough to convince the hat to put me in Slytherin."

He put his arm around Harry's right shoulder, because his left had the arm of Hermione around it. they said together "We are the silver trio." And they bowed. They laughed at the faces of the professors.

They walked to the door and walked out of the door, while Harry said " It is almost time for the first class. I will see you at Lunch, professors"

They walked to the dungeons and into their rooms to get their stuff. They put their books in their book bags with some parchments and quill. Harry also took his special quill and parchment with him, he invented. It was very special. When someone began talking and you have a silent command to the quill, he began copying everything that person said. Then when you gave the end signal, the parchment would scan it and make a summary of it in a couple of seconds. He also had two extra made for Ron and Hermione. He gave them their quills and parchment and explained how it worked.

They both took the quill and also put them in their book bag and some extra books for the first lesson. Harry also took his mum journals and his glass figurines resembling his mum and the marauders. He had formed the habit to took them everywhere with him. he put any safety spells he knew on them and that is a lot of spells, like spells for fire, water, just any damage possible. He also placed a few extra spells on their bags, like a feather light weight charm, a infinite expendable charm and the spell to call anything inside the bag in a couple of seconds.

Ron and Hermione thanked Harry and the trio walked to the common room. There were all the members of the Slytherin house and when they saw Harry, they all bowed and said "Good Morning, prince"

Harry stared shocked to all the people in the room, but then he heard Salazar's voice in his head.

"Relax, my heir. It is tradition to treat the members of my family as royalty in this house. They will treat you with the utmost respect and will never attempt to harm you. They will protect you from the other houses. Treat them well, my prince."

Harry said " Good morning to you all, I only want to say one thing. Can you not do that in public? I don't want the other houses to attack you and I think they may cause trouble for me and the Slytherin house. We are one, one union, one family and I protect my family. Oh, one more thing."

He pointed to Ron, "this is my beta and this is his mate" while pointing to Hermione "Don't harm them"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and said a little angry " I can protect her with my own power" and "I don't need protection, I can take care of myself."

"Of course, guys, but it is instinct. I can't help it." they just laughed then and walked with the other first years to History of Magic. They were exact on time and they went into the classroom waiting for Professor Binns. after a few moments Binns appeared and he began his lecture on Goblin wars. The trio took their stuff, even their special quill and activated them and went to do their own things.

Harry went to read his mum's journal again, Ron was reading a book on strategies and Hermione was reading a book on wards. the time flew by. The lesson was so over. When the bell sounded, they put their stuff in their bags and walked with one of the older Slytherin students to Transfiguration. There began the fun.

THE END

**I was going to stop here, but I am busy with school and my theory for my car, so I decided to read some more.**

**Here is the rest of the story.**

Professor McGonagall smiled when she saw the trio walk in her classroom. They took a place in the middle of the room, with the other students of Slytherin sitting protective around them. She started the lesson with a lecture on all the dangers and limits of Transfiguration. Then she showed the students her animagus form and some more difficult forms of Transfiguration like transforming her desk in a big, then a tree, a duck and then back to a desk.

But then something unexpected happened. He didn't expected professor McGonagall to come to him, put a silencing charm around them and ask or she should him to show some more animagus forms and so thus tell everyone his gift.

Harry talked to Ron and Hermione and they agreed if only he would show non-magical animals and if everyone swore a oath to not tell anyone his gifts. His professor stopped the silencing charm and he walked together with her to the front of the classroom.

"In the wizard world there are also people who have multiple forms and even people who can change in any non-magical animals in the world. These people are called true animagi and mister Potter is such a person. He agreed to show you some forms, if you promise never to tell anyone about it. is that oké with everyone?"

The class all nodded and Professor McGonagall went to everyone to perform the oath.

I, name person, swear never to tell anyone ever the gifts of Harry James Potter.

She asked "Has someone a suggestion?"

It was silent. "Come on, nobody?"

Then Draco raised his hand and said " A snake"

Harry smiled at this and transformed in a giant black mamba from 2.5 meter, most girls shouted from fear and went to stand on their chairs. Hermione signed at this and went to Harry. She picked him up, what was difficult, because he was so big and heavy and put him around her shoulder. She began patting him and Harry hissed from pleasure. Hermione whispered to Harry

"An eagle, please Harry" and a few seconds later, there sat a beautiful brown eagle on her shoulders, which fly away to the desk in the middle in the room. Then the suggestions came.

The students asked for the weirdest animals like a fox, a mouse, a grasshopper, a zebra spider, a hornbill, a ring-tailed lemur, a gorilla, a horse, a badger, a raven, but then said a brave Gryffindor to form a lion. That was the animal Harry was waiting on.

He ran to the table, where the boy sat and jumped to his desk. In the middle from the jump Harry transformed himself in a lion, landing on the desk of the boy. The boy jumped out of his chair from the shock, because Harry was roaring to him.

Then professor McGonagall said

" That is enough, dear. Take fifty points for Slytherin. Go back to your seat."

Harry transformed himself back and walked back to his seat by Hermione and Ron. He got applause from everyone in the room, except the little Gryffindor boy, who was still a little scared.

Professor McGonagall started then the lesson. She take a box from a desk full of matches and gave everyone one match. Their assignment was to transform this match in a needle. They got the rest of the lesson for this. The students looked to the clock and saw they had 30 minutes left. They started trying to transform their needle.

Harry concentrated and called out his magic. He visualized the match changing in a needle and said the spell. When he opened his eyes, he had a perfect needle in his hands.

Professor McGonagall was very proud of him. she said

"Very good, mister Potter. Take another 20 points for Slytherin. On the first try, I see you have your father talents. He was also very good in Transfiguration. Try to change the needle back in a match and then try the spell wordless and after that wandless and as last wordless and wandless, called silent wandless magic. Harry completed all these extra assignment and got 15 points for each completed assignment, so he got 105 points for Slytherin in one lesson. he saw he had 10 minutes left. He began watching Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was almost finished with all the extra assignments too and she got also 15 points for each completed assignment, she also earned 10 points extra for being the second finished. Ron was having some more trouble, he also had more trouble with Transfiguration than him or Hermione.

Harry was only glad he remembered that Ron needed a new wand in time. He remembered Ron got his brother Charlie's wand and that it was very old and damaged. He gave Ron some money, 20 galleons, to get a new wand and a wand holster. At first Ron didn't accept the money, but Harry and Hermione talked to him about it and he agreed that it was for the best. They only had one problem..

How to explain the extra money from Ron to his family?

Harry came with the solution. Ron could say that he was walking on the streets, when he saw a little girl in danger. He saved her and got some money from her mother for saving her daughter. Molly Weasley was happy her son saved someone, so he could keep the money and so he could buy himself a new wand and a wand holster by Ollivander.

He got the wand he got after the second year. Harry whispered to Ron

"Calm down and close your eyes. Listen and find your magic, then visualize the change you want and say the spell."

Ron followed Harry's advice and a moment for the bell rang for Lunch, Ron had transformed his match in a perfect silver needle. He got 10 points for it and Harry got another 5 points for helping another student. The trio walked happily out of the classroom, they were the only ones who could transform their match in a needle and they got in total 200 points for Slytherin.

They walked to the Great Hall and take their lunch. Harry took some toast with jelly, a egg and some orange juice. Ron and Hermione took an omelette and also a glass of orange juice. After 10 minutes they heard some footsteps stopping behind them, so they turned around and saw Severus stand behind him.

"Could you explain why Professor McGonagall found it fit to give Slytherin 200 points for two lessons to you three? She is never so generous."

Hermione answered " Harry was the first to finish his assignment, I second and Ron third. I and Harry also did some extra assignment each worth 15 points, Harry got points for helping Ron and showing the class some transformations."

Severus nodded and said " That explains it, so it seems you have inherited your Transfiguration talent from your father, mister Potter" and he walked away.

The trio watched him walked away and just shrugged. Harry thought 'and I will show you what I got from my mother, Severus, just watch me brewing. Just watch' he thought this after he occluded of course, Severus didn't need to hear that thought.

After the trio was done eating, they went to the dungeons and their room to pack their bags for the new lessons. They saw they had a free period and then a double hour Charms, potions and then another free period before dinner.

They packed their books for the lessons and they were walking about what to do for the free period. They decided to continue with their reading material. After the free period was over, they walked to the charms classroom, again with the Slytherin. They had the class with Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick called the names and began his lesson with a theory part about charms and safety rules.

After that every one practiced the wand movements for wingardium leviosa, the floating charm. It was boring for the trio, but they said nothing and just played their parts. After that they were allowed to practice the charm on a feather and again were Harry, Ron, Hermione the first three who got the charm right. They did some extra assignments and got some more points for Slytherin, in total 120 of them. Slytherin was in the lead by the first day.

And then came the lesson Harry was most excited about, Potions

Severus came into the classroom with this robes billowing behind them and went to his desk. He turned around and called the names from the Slytherins in the classroom. It was only one hour, so they were alone with Slytherins. Harry could know the difference, with the lessons with other houses, the Slytherin were respectful, but not too much, in this class, they were bowing to him and was the atmosphere in the room was lighter and funnier. He got many compliments on the many points he, Ron and Hermione earned for the house and then the lesson began.

They had to make the cure for boils potion and after 45 minutes was the trio done with their potions. Their potions were prefect, even Ron's. Ron had discovered in the war, he was very talented in potion making, after he saved his mother's life with a potion he had made. He learned to love it and began using more potions in his strategies. Hermione was just good in everything and Harry, yes, his mother's genes began working in the war and he learned also the art of potion making. He loves it, the calmness he got from making a potion, it was perfect.

Severus came to inspect their potions and gave them full marks for their potions. After the lessons, they went back to their room to do some more reading and after that dinner. They went to bed early and they thought through their link

'it was a fantastic first day' Hermione

'it is fantastic to be back' Harry

'goodnight, I can't wait until tomorrow' Ron

Harry said goodnight to Hedwig and Shadow after he had patted them both and gave them some attention and food and went to back. He was so exhausted from the day, he fell asleep after 10 minutes.

a.n **note**

**here is a new chapter, my longest ever and I hope you have enjoyed it. harry potter is not mine and I am not a native speaker of English.**

**Have a nice day and REVIEW please.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on my story. I promise the next chapter in two weeks, if I got 6 reviews on this chapter, if not, it will be three weeks.**

**I have written this on 2 am, so don't judge,**

**Good night**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	12. chapter 12 flying lesson and the big bad

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron or thoughts to themselves

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

**I want to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any characters of it. It is all from J.K. Rowling. **

**Have fun reading. Here is chapter 12 from this story.**

Chapter 12: flying lesson and the big bad wolf with grim

Tuesday and Wednesday were almost the same as Monday. They went very quickly over.

On Tuesday was their first lesson Herbology with the Hufflepuff in Greenhouse 1, the least dangerous of them all in Hogwarts. The trio got 20 points each for the care they showed for their plants. It is something they got from the war. The lived, almost all three to the end, though a terrible war and they saw many people die in the war, people who were friends or family. They learned that every life is precious and that is for people, but also for the animals and plants. They had learned to love every life.

Even Ron, whom first didn't really cared about the animals and plants, changed his mind when he got saved by a centaur, when Death eaters attacked him. The centaur got shot with a slow-acting poison and ultimately died. Ron tried to save him, but it was too late for the centaur. It gave Ron more respect for the centaurs and every other animal and plant.

DADA was just annoying with a Quirell who stuttered. At least this time Harry didn't get the headaches, because his mind was occluded and he checked his shields every lesson. That reminded him well, that he needed a better system for all his memories. Everything was now just laying in boxes on the ground. They got another hour of History of Magic and Charms.

By History of Magic they went back to their reading. By Charms they were allowed to help other students, because they had mastered the first spell with all the extra assignments for that spell.

In their free periods and after dinner, they went in Harry's trunk and practiced some sword movements, until it was time for Astronomy. They got escorted by professor Snape to the Astronomy tower. After a hour was the lesson over and they got their blank carts where they needed to draw the constellations on. They were escorted back by professor Snape and went to bed.

Wednesday was almost the same, Quirell was very annoying, Severus was very proud of another perfect potion form the trio, Strout was very happy with their green fingers and love for nature, History of Magic was boring, but they got to read a lot and Astronomy was fun, watching the stars.

In these two days it was made clear that Harry, Ron and Hermione were a true trio. They never left each other, they also protected each other and sometimes it looked like they could hear each other's thoughts.

Thursday was the day Harry liked the most, because it got 4 of this favourite lessons on 1 day. He was the most excited about his 'first' flying lesson, they got it with Gryffindor. When it was time for the lesson, they all went to the grass field for the Quidditch pitch. They lined themselves on a straight line up and waited until Gryffindor appeared. It was then they got a good look of Neville. He was really a shy person, he walked behind everyone else and choose the last broom, which led to the broom across of Harry. Madam Hooch came and said

"Good afternoon, I see everyone stands next to a broom. Now, hold out your right hand over your broom and say UP"

Harry held his hand above his broom and said confidently up. The broom shot in his hand. A few seconds later followed Ron's and then Hermione's. Hermione still didn't like Quidditch and flying very much, but she got a lot better over the years. She wasn't afraid of heights anymore and took the broom sometimes for a few rides to relax. She knew what she could do and what she absolutely not had to do. Harry looked at Neville and saw sometime on his broom. It was a black pulse, the broom was cursed! Madam Hooch was in this time back on her spot, because she helped the students got on their brooms. She said

"When I blow on my whistle, push off and float a little while" and she whistled.

Neville pushed off and then the curse got activated. Harry looked with wide eyes to Neville and saw he couldn't hold on for much longer. He looked at Ron and Hermione and shouted

"Ron, Hermione, come on" and he walked on his broom. Ron and Hermione following him. they flew to Neville and on the moment Neville fell from his broom, grabbed him with three hands and stopped his fall. They lowered him softly to the ground and stepped from their brooms when they hit the ground. Madam Hooch came to them and said

"That was very dangerous and stupid, 5 points from each for such reckless behaviour, but 10 points each for saving another students from serious injury, well done."

She walked to Neville and looked him over. He had no injuries, but was shaking from fear. She escorted him to madam Pomfrey and said the lesson was over for today. Harry saw the cursed broom and took the broom with him. He walked with Ron and Hermione back to school and asked Hogwarts of Severus was free. Hogwarts said he was and he was in the potions classroom. Harry transported them to the potions classroom and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes they heard a voice calling out " Come in, the door is open"

They pushed the door open and walked in the potions' classroom. Severus was grading some essays and he looked up when he heard the door open. He looked surprised to see them here, but it was quickly covered.

"What can I do for you, today?"

"Professor Snape, today there was an accident with the flying lesson. Neville was flying on his broom, when he lost control and me, Ron and Hermione mounted our brooms and saved him from falling from his broom, by lowering him to the ground." Said Harry

"Oké, is that all, because I don't see why you tell me this?"

"I tell you this, professor, because the broom was cursed"

"What, what do you mean the broom was cursed? How do you know?" said Severus while standing up and walking to them.

"I can say aura's and if something is cursed, there is a black pulsing aura around the object or human. It was the same black aura I saw around your dark mark. I saw it around the broom Neville used. When we came to the brooms, it wasn't there. Only when Neville were standing there across from me, I saw the curse."

"That is interesting, that means someone put it there. Can I see the broom, please?"

"Of course, I took it with me for that reason." Said Harry and gave the broom to his professor.

Severus took out his wand and began doing diagnostic scans on the broom.

Harry said "We are going to diner, professor. We will saw you tomorrow." And walked to the door with Ron and Hermione.

Severus. P.O.V

He was so busy, he never heard them leave. It was only after midnight, he saw the time and saw the trio was gone. He took a light snack and went to bed. It was true what his students said. The broom was cursed and it was a very dark curse of a short distance, someone in this school was trying something, but he didn't know what it was at this time. He thought about it, when he laid in his bed and fall after a hour in a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain black-haired boy and his friends fighting against his last master. He didn't know his student was having the same dream, but for him it was not a bad dream, just a bad memory.

normal

After the talk with Severus, the trio walked to the great Hall for diner. They eat something quick and walked quickly out of the hall to the dungeons and back to their room. They began talking about Voldemort and their plans. They were waiting on Dumbledore for the release of Sirius, they kept Peter Pettigrew as rat in Ron's room, they never spoke about the important stuff in front of someone else. They usually spoke in their heads to each other. They had decided to let the school year go as it went to first time. They were only more prepared for things like the troll and the sorcerer's stone. After a few hours, they went to their rooms and went to sleep. Harry talked a little bit to Hedwig and Shadow and give them some attention, gave them some food and went to bed. The next day they had breakfast and professor Dumbledore came to them. He said

"Harry, my boy, can you come with me to my office? I have someone who like to meet you for a while now."

"Can Ron and Hermione come too? I do everything with them."

Dumbledore smiled at the trio and said "Of course, come along now, oh silver trio."

The silver trio smiled at each other, stood up as one man and walked after Dumbledore to this office. After 10 minutes they came by the gargoyle guarding professor Dumbledore office. He said "Lemon Drops" and the gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing the stair to his office.

The trio walked behind the headmaster the stairs on. When they came on the top from the stair, they saw the door opening. In the office were four people waiting, three men and one woman. The woman was Professor McGonagall and one of the men was Professor Snape. The former was smiling and the latter was a little bit scowling. The two other man stood with their backs to the door opening. The left man had black hair and a very nice black robe on. The man on his right had brown hair and was much shabbier dressed. His robes were thin and there were a pair holes in them.

Harry's mind went in over-drive. It wasn't possible, it had only been a couple of days. They didn't had given them Peter Pettigrew. How was it possible? Is it really Sirius and Remus?

Then the two men turned around and Harry saw who it were. He was right. It were Sirius and Remus.

Sirius started to say "Hello pup, I don't know of you remember me, but I am...

"PADFOOT,MOONY" screamed Harry and he ran to them. In a second he was across the room and in to their arms. He hugged them, like they were his life line and he began crying.

He heard Ron say against Hermione "Finally a human reaction out the boy-who-lived."

"Shut up" said Harry, which wasn't very good to understand, because he still had Remus and Sirius in a hug.

Sirius and Remus began hugging him back and began whispering comforting words to him

"Calm down, pup. Calm down" said Sirius

"It is going to be alright, cub. Just wait and see." Said Remus.

After a few minutes Harry let the men go and stood a little awkward for them. He was thinking what he should say to him. he looked at the two men and said

"Hello, my name is Harry. How is it that you are already free? I would think it would be a while for I could see you both."

Sirius answered "Professor Dumbledore showed the memory of the agreement with the ministry. They arranged a trial for me and they questioned me about that day and over Peter. They released me a few days again, but I needed some time to eat properly and rest in a good bed. Madam Pomfrey has taken care of me in a special room in the infirmary.

Harry looked with wide eyes to Sirius and asked "It is really true, you are really free?"

"Yes, pup. I am a free man. The ministry apologized for their mistake, gave me a lot of money for compensation and gave my old job as Auror back, but pup, how do you know us? The last time we see you was ten years again and you were only one years old then. How do you know our nicknames?"

"I remember everything, I have a photographic memory, so I remember everything. You, Moony, Mum and Dad, the night they got killed, his face, his fight with Dad, his laugh when he killed Mum." At the end of this, Harry was crying, so were Sirius and Remus and they hugged him to comfort him, but also themselves, but the hug ended when they heard a voice say

"So that means we don't need this piece of shit anymore." Ron had his rat in his hands. He put him on the ground and put a body bind on him, because the rat was struggling to get free.

"I will enjoy this" and he transformed in a big russet brown wolf. Remus and Sirius were shocked that a boy so young could be an animagus. The other adults were less shocked, only thanking that to the fact they saw Ron transform a few days again for the first time.

Ron walked to Peter and began growling.

Harry said "Stop, Ron, now! Don't kill him!"

But Ron couldn't hear Harry anymore. He was completely taken over by his inner wolf. Harry had no choice. He hated it, but he needed to use it. He stood before Ron and on that moment yelled Sirius

"Look out, Harry"

Because Ron was jumping towards Peter and Harry was between them, but then Harry also transformed in his wolf form. He was an even bigger wolf than Ron was, he was pitch black with emerald eyes. He was emitting an enormous aura. He was the Alpha and everyone in his pack should listen to him. He howled and Ron stopped his jump on time. Harry walked to Ron and growled at him. Ron began whimpering, he put his ears to the side and laid down on the ground. He was completely submissive on that moment.

"Transform back, now!" growled Harry.

Ron listened to Harry and transformed back. He held his head down in shame. Harry, still in wolf form, turned around and picked Peter up with his teeth. He walked to Dumbledore's desk and threw the rat on the desk. He transformed back and made sure Peter couldn't escape, before he walked to Ron.

Ron still had his head down in shame. He lost control. He was a failure. Harry stood now before Ron, but he didn't say one word to him. After ten minutes of silence Ron couldn't take it anymore and said

"I am sorry, my Alpha. I just lost control. We just knew who scabbers was and wanted to hand him over, but it was all unnecessary. That man spent eleven years with us. He spelt in my bed, in Percy's bed. I just lost it. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"I won't forgive you"

Ron twitched with his body, but he held his head down. The adults were very shocked at this development.

"Because there is nothing to forgive you for, My Beta."

Now Ron's head shot up in disbelief. He wanted to say something, but Harry continued.

"Everyone loses control sometimes, everyone lets their instincts take over sometimes. You had every right to be mad. Don't be sorry. Stand tall, like the brave wolf you are, My Beta."

Ron nodded and held his head up.

The adults were still looking at the interaction Harry and Ron showed them. After a while Remus said "You are animagi, Harry & Ron? You are even wolves. How is that possible?"

"I am an true animagus. I can turn in every animal or creature. I share a bond with Ron and Hermione. When I met them, I felt an connection, an instinct that I needed to protect them with everything I had and I just acted on that instinct. We formed a bond and they were able to become my pack. Ron and Hermione are also mates and it is my duty to protect them, because I am the Alpha in this pack."

While he said that, his aura began growing. The wolf in Remus sensed a great deal of power, greater power than he had. The wolf accepted Harry as his Alpha. Remus and Harry both felt the magic. Remus' magic began circling around Harry, waiting on something.

"What is the matter, Wolf? What are you doing?" asked Severus.

"He isn't doing anything, professor. His wolf sensed that I was in the room. He recognized me as an Alpha and he sensed that I am more powerful than him, so he wants me to be his Alpha and Remus ' magic is waiting for my decision."

Harry turned to look at Remus and said

"I, Harry James Potter, Alpha from his pack, accepts Remus John Lupin request and welcome him in this pack as a brother, an uncle and a friend. What is your answer?"

"I, Remus John Lupin, am thankful for your decision and I swear to be a good member of this pack, to listen to my Alpha and help him if he ever needs my help until my last breath."

When this was said, the magic disappeared and the pack had a new member. Harry walked to Remus and laid his hand on Remus's chest.

"Listen Moony, you have to give Remus some slack. Don't hurt him anymore on the full moon. I know you can do that. I promise you I will run with you every time I can, be it on the full moon or another moment. Just don't hurt Remus anymore."

"Yes, Alpha" he heard

When Harry looked up, he saw the amber coloured eyes of Moony looking at him.

"Thanks Moony" and he gave him a hug.

Then Sirius cleared his throat and said "What now?"

"Now we have to go to class. We promised Neville to help him," said Hermione , "come along, boys"

She took Ron by the arm.

"See you later" said Harry and he walked to Hermione and Ron.

He said {_Slytherin common room} _and they transported to that room with the help of Salazar Slytherin special transportation spell. They quickly walked to their room, packed their books and used the same transportation to go outside to the greenhouses, because their first lesson was Herbology. Harry sent a quick note to Dumbledore and waited for the moment this school day ended.

After dinner ended, professor Snape came to the trio and asked them to come with him to the room where Remus and Sirius were at this moment. The trio followed the professor and harry thought

_Likely is it tomorrow Saturday, because I fear it is going to be a very long night._

_Flashback to Remus and Sirius after the trio disappeared_

When the trio disappeared, Sirius and Remus looked shocked at the place where the trio just a few seconds again were standing with their mouths open. There was an awkward silence, until Sirius yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE IS MY GODSON? I WANT THE TRUTH AND I WANT IT RIGHT NOW!" and he stared at Dumbledore. At the moment Dumbledore wanted to speak, there appeared a note.

_**Dear Headmaster,**_

_**If I guessed correctly, Sirius has become a little agitated by now. He is probably yelling at you and demanding the truth. You can tell him everything I told you. Tell him I will answer any questions they have after dinner today. Just make sure that they don't break anything and make sure they have eaten and drank something and tell them to have a nap after your talk. They looked like they needed it.**_

_**Tell them greetings from me. Speak you later.**_

_**Harry**_

"From whom was that letter?" asked Minerva.

"it was from Harry. It said that we could tell Sirius and Remus the truth of what happened to Harry. It also said that he will answer any questions you may have after our talk, he can come tonight after dinner to discuss it with you. Sit down, please. It is not a pretty story."

Sirius and Remus sat down and Remus said with a serious tone "Tell us."

"I am only human and humans make mistakes. Recently I discovered two of my biggest mistakes. Your case, Sirius and Harry. First, I like to apologize to you, Sirius. I should had given you a trial and not assume you were guilty. Second, I made two serious mistakes with Harry. I never read James and Lily's will. I left it sealed in Gringotts. That was my first mistakes. My second mistake was that I left Harry with his aunt and uncle. I did it to protect him against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, who might wanted revenge for killing their master. I knew that they would never spoil him, but I never thought their hatred would go this far. I never thought they would..."

After this, he put his head down in shame.

"What? What did they do? Tell me, Dumbledore!" but it was not Dumbledore who continued the story, but Severus.

"They told him that he was a worthless freak, who deserved everything they did to him. they starved him, spoilt his cousin and gave him never anything, not even clothes of himself. He had to work as a house elf, he slept in a cupboard and they beat him."

"WHAT?" screamed the two men, who had gotten more angrier with everything Severus told them about Harry's home life.

"He has multiple scars from a whip and a belt. They craved the word 'FREAK' on his back. He has multiple burns, one very nasty one on his stomach and a part of his chest. They also..."

Severus stopped here and he looked at Remus and Sirius. He tried to say it with his look. Remus was getting paler at every second which passed.

"Say it, Severus. SAY IT!" growled Remus.

"There are signs that Harry was sexually abused"

The silence that followed was the most painful silence ever. However that silence lasted maybe ten seconds before the two men broke down.

"How could they, these monsters? I want to met them on the full moon and tear them limb to limb." Said Remus, while standing up.

"Sit down, Remus, even though that sounds like a good idea to me, we don't need to be in Azkaban. If we are there, we can't help Harry anymore. We have to be discreet about it. We don't want to embarrasses Harry or hurt him in the process, " said Minerva, "I won't allow it as his godmother"

"What do you mean, as his godmother? He is my godson, not yours" said Sirius

"James and Lily both chose each two people they saw fit to take care of Harry, if something happened to them. James chose you and me. Lily chose Alice Longbottom and Severus"

"What, Snivellous, that must be a mistake"

More couldn't he say, because Remus slapped him on the head.

"Ow, why did you do that for?"

"Stop calling him that, we are adults now. Act like one. Apologize, now"

"Sorry" said Sirius

"Thanks, Wolf, I mean Remus for defending me" said Severus quickly and after that "Apologize accepted, Black.

"There is more to the story"

"More! Oh my god"

"Relax, this is better news, Sirius. Harry left the Dursleys, because he is now emancipated. He went to Gringotts and found his parents will, which gave him the option of emancipation. He has lived the last two months in Potter Manor with the house elves. He found out his inheritance. He is the heir of Hogwarts, because he is related to all the four founders. He is sorted in Slytherin, because he thought people would notice him less if he went to that house. He thought it would decrease his fame a little and make sure that people won't bother him anymore. He has many powers and he is smart, very smart. He inherited his father's talent in Transfiguration" said Minerva

"And his mother's talent in Potions" added Severus.

"He is very good friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the two children you just saw with Harry. They formed a bond and are inseparable. That was pretty much everything. Now Harry told me to make sure you have some food and liquids in your body, before sending you to bed to get some sleep. He said you looked like you needed it and I agree wholeheartedly with him." said Dumbledore.

He clapped with his hands and two house elves holding trays with food and pumpkin juice appeared. The house elves left the trays on the table for Remus and Sirius and disappeared again. The two men ate and drank everything what was on the trays and followed Minerva to their rooms. Minerva escorted each of them to their own bedroom and said that they needed sleep. Before Harry arrived, they would be woken up by Minerva.

The two men sat on their own beds thinking about they were told. They had questions and they would get answers, even if it took all night. They both had a restless sleep, until they were woken up by Minerva to pick them up for the talk with Harry. They dressed quickly and walked to the living room. They sat at one of the couches and waited at Harry and his friends.

It was going to be a long long night.

**a.n note**

**Hallo, people.**

**Less and less people have be reading this. I think that is a shame, but it is their choice. Even so, I will continue with his story. I hope that you like the new chapter. I was thinking of adding a scene, but you have to wait for that, because tomorrow I have exams and I need full concentration on that. Hope you will review some more, I love reading them. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, if they sent one. Have a nice day**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	13. Chapter 13 talk and healing II

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

Talk talk= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it.**

**Here is than chapter 13. The talk with Remus and Sirius. After this chapter I will make a time skip and I will start with Halloween. I would like to thank everyone for their review for this story. I would like also thank the people who follow this story. I hope that I don't disappoint you. But enough talking, here is the thirteenth chapter of The Chance to Change Everything**

Chapter 13: Talk and Healing II

Severus lead the trio to Remus and Sirius room. They were on the seventh floor, close by the Gryffindor tower, but since they shouldn't know that, they pretend to not notice this. They stopped for a portrait from a forest with a family of three deers.

"Prongs" said Severus with a little scowl and the portrait opened.

Severus went for the trio through the portrait and the trio followed him. they come in a familiar room. It was an exact replica of the common room of Gryffindor. There were other portraits and a kitchen, but everything else was pretty much the same. The walls were deep red, the floor was red, the chairs were red with gold stripes on it. At the right was a small kitchen, which was white with gold and in the farthest corner were two doors, probably the bedrooms of Remus and Sirius. In the middle of the room were three couches with a table in the middle by the fireplace. Two of these couches had people on them. The first couch, most left of the trio sat Sirius and Remus and on the other sat Dumbledore, Minerva and Madam Pomfrey.

The trio walked to the only couch left and sat there, while Severus sat next to Dumbledore on the other couch.

"Harry," began Sirius softly, "We heard the story of what happened from the Professors, but we would like you to clear some things up, if you like."

Harry nodded.

"First, is it true? Did the Dursleys really hurt you that bad?"

"I can show you, if you like."

Harry stood up and unbuttoned his robes. After he put his robes and shirt out, the first thing Remus said was "You have a tattoo"

The other adults, who had already see Harry's bare chest and back, looked at him and saw Remus was right. Harry had a tattoo and they didn't even notice it before.

"When? How? Why?" said Minerva "Why did you get a tattoo? You are eleven years old."

"First of all, It's my body and I can do what I like with it. secondly I am emancipated, so my age didn't matter. I get it in the summer and I just went to a tattoo shop and get some. Thirdly I don't have _a _tattoo, I have three tattoos. The first is this one on my left arm. It is a black snake with emerald eyes, crushing a white skull with red eyes. The snake represents me and the skull is because I like the thought of it. On my back I have two tattoo's. On my right shoulder, I have a werewolf, a grim and a deer with the words 'Mischief Managed' and on my left shoulder, I have a lily with the words 'I Love You' while he described his back tattoo's, he turned around, so they could be seen by the others in the room.

"But you didn't want to see my tattoo's, but something else."

He said the spell and his glamour fell. Remus and Sirius were shocked at the damage and scars they saw on Harry's back and chest. Harry walked to Remus and Sirius and took their hands. He placed them on this body and said

"Looking is better than trying to explain" and he showed the two men the same things he showed the other adults in the room a few days again.

After 20 minutes the memory trip ended. They were too shocked to speak. They looked like two broken men.

"Why? Why did they do this? Why?" said Sirius

"My relatives hated magic and so hated me too, because I was magical. They thought with enough beatings they could beat the freakiness out of my body. When that didn't help and my accidental magic increased, they tried other methods. The beatings increased and the little food I was given was decreased. They tried to make me more and more weak, so I wouldn't have the energy to do my freaky things, but they didn't knew my magic was only growing, because of their treatment. My magic learned to heal my wounds, help me sometimes with chores, gave me a sort of sixth sense when I had to hide or duck to avoid my punishments."

"How did you escape that place, Harry? I think they never told you about magic, so how did you escape that house, when your letter came?" asked Remus.

"I got the letter and I got a vision of Uncle Vernon keeping it from me, so I walked softly to my cupboard and hide the letter there, so I could read him later on. When I was alone in the house, after making breakfast, I quickly went to my cupboard and read the letter. I knew I had to write a reply, so I wrote one to professor McGonagall. I then had another vision, about a key for Gringotts, the bank, so I also asked for my key. I called the owl, gave her the letter and waited for the reply.

After a few days I got the reply and my key for my vault. That day I got my most important vision. It told me everything I needed to know to escape that house. I cooked my best meal ever for the Dursleys to celebrate me going away forever. I had packed everything I owned and walked outside. There I felt my magic and disappeared from that place to Diagon Alley.

I couldn't believe my eyes, when I first got there. It was the most wonderful place I had ever see. I quickly went to a small alley and changed my appearance. I had this feeling it was important. I searched for Gringotts and found it. I waited for my turn and asked for an inheritance test and my vault.

There I found out the truth about my inheritance. I got some more gifts, which were blocked by someone," while staring at Dumbledore, "and I accepted the rings I got. I visited my vaults and got some items out the vault from my mother and father, got some money and went shopping. A lot of shopping. I slept in the leaking Cauldron and went to next day to London, brought some t-shirts and pants and some other things. I activated my ring and went to Potter Manor. I met my house elves and lived there a next two months. I went to the station, walked to the platform, met Ron and Hermione and went to Hogwarts. I got sorted in Slytherin and here we are now." Said Harry at the end.

Everyone were looking at Harry with different emotions, proud, sadness, shame and guilt.

Then Harry yawned and walked to Sirius and Remus. He sat on Sirius lap, turned around, went down and laid his head on Remus lap. Hermione walked to Harry and put a blanket on Harry.

"Thanks Hermione" said Harry while yawning some more.

"You welcome, Harry. Do you need Shadow?"

When Harry nodded, Hermione walked out the room and took the secrets roads back to the dungeons and their room. She walked in Harry's room and looked around for Shadow. She heard him sooner than she saw him. He was laying on the bed under the blankets. Hermione walked to the bed and tilted the blankets up and said, with Harry's help in her mind, in parseltongue

"Can you come with me? Harry needs you"

The snake nodded and Hermione grabbed him and put him around her neck. She walked quickly back to the seventh floor and walked in the room. The trip didn't lasted longer than 10 minutes.

The adults were shocked when they saw Hermione walking in with a big black snake. Harry sat up, but he didn't move from Sirius and Remus 'laps. Hermione took the snake of her neck and put him on the ground before the couch where the two men and Harry sat. Harry bowed down a little, so Shadow could climb on his arm.

Shadow slithered up his arm and laid on Harry's stomach. Harry laid down again

_{Shadow, these men are Sirius and Remus. The left one is Remus and he is my honourable uncle and the right one is Sirius and he is one of my godfathers. They are very important to me, don't hurt them, okay} _

_{ Yes, Harry}_

_{Why did you say hello to them?}_

The snake went up and looked the two men in their eyes, his tongue flicking out of his mouth.

{_Hello}_ hissed he.

Harry said to the little scared men "He said hello"

"Hello, Shadow" said Sirius a little shaking.

"Hello" said Remus

_{They said hello back. Now sleep, Shadow__}_

The snake looked at Harry and laid back on his stomach. His eyes were closing and Harry stroked over his scales.

"Harry, why is there a snake laying on your stomach? How did you get one? And can you speak Parseltongue?"

"There is a snake laying on my stomach, because it makes me calm and keeps my nightmares at a minimum. I brought this one in a store. It is a black Seth. It reminded me of me. He is also black with emerald eyes, green like the killing curse. It is been said when you look a black Seth in the eyes, you would die a horrible death, but they see that also about a grim, so I don't believe that. I can Parseltongue, I am the heir of Slytherin after all"

Harry yawned again and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in two minutes.

Remus and Sirius both looked at the young boy sleeping in their laps. They then looked at the rest of the trio.

"Let him sleep," said Hermione, "Maybe he will have less nightmares this way for a time. Do you have more questions. Some can we answer, some not"

"How is it possible that Harry is the heir of Hogwarts?"

Hermione wanted to answer, but Dumbledore interrupted her by saying "I think it is better if you see the memory, while Harry is explaining that. It is easier. Dumbledore had his pensieve with him and put his memory in it. Sirius and Remus took Harry from their lap and laid him on the couch. First went Remus in the pensieve, so Sirius could stay with Harry, after that Sirius went and Remus took care of Harry.

After Sirius was back, Minerva said "It is time for bed, it is already midnight. They looked at the clock and saw it was really midnight.

Harry was still fast asleep and Ron said "Can Harry sleep here with two? It would help him."

Sirius and Remus nodded and transformed the couch in a comfortable king size bed. They put Harry in the middle, so they could protect him. the other professors said all goodbye and went away.

Ron and Hermione went as last away. Hermione said, before she left through the portrait

"Harry deserves happiness, more than everyone else. He is the most selfless person I know and one of my best friends. Take care of him, learn him the meaning of a family, but know this, if we found out that you are hurting him in some way, we will make you pay and you will wish you were never born"

After that, Remus and Sirius softly talked about all they had learned and went to bed.

The rest of the weekend they spent with Harry, to get to know him better. They told stories about their days of Hogwarts and Harry told him what he had learned in a week time in Hogwarts. Harry showed them the glass figures, representing them, his dad and mum and made copies of them, so Sirius and Remus both had the complete set. They had fun the whole weekend. At Sunday night, Harry slept back in his own room, which he had showed to Sirius and Remus.

They were shocked at the space in their rooms and told him he was very lucky with Ron and Hermione. The next Monday began classes again, but Harry tried to spent some time everyday with the two last of the Marauders. He was beginning to feel like he got a real family. It was the best week ever and he knew there were coming a lot more fun weeks.

But he knew the fun would someday be over and the fight between him and Voldemort would start. That day was coming closer and closer and he knew the fight would be long, but he also knew this friends and his newfound family would stand with him.

**This is a very short chapter, I know. But I didn't wanted to bore you again with Harry's story. Next chapter is a time skip, like I said at the beginning of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, please review. I would wish everyone a merry Christmas and a very happy new year. I think my next chapter comes in the new year. So bye, be safe in the new year.**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

"Talk talk"= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'talk talk'= thoughts from one person

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Hello everyone, I am back. Sorry for not writing sooner. The explanation is on the bottom of this chapter. Hope you will enjoy the chapter and please review to give suggestions, tips, anything, it will motivate me to write more.**

**And the story continues**

Chapter 14: Halloween

When Harry woke up one morning , he realized that he and his friends were already two months at Hogwarts and it was as magical as the first time, no, it was even better, because he now spent time with Remus and Sirius on the weekends. His lessons were a bit boring, but he and the rest of the silver trio could always entertain themselves. They usually helped in their classes with the professors.

And he was again on the Quidditch team, this time in green and silver in place of the red and gold he was used to. He had thought that he would have to wait until next year and then he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back with Quidditch. He was after all the enemy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team now and he didn't think if he could play against his old team mates, even if they disliked him now.

But one day he needed to come to Severus's office. There he was told he was a fantastic flyer, so he got a spot on the Quidditch team as the seeker. Everything was arranged with the Headmaster. He even got a nimbus 2000 from Severus. That was the moment he knew he couldn't give up Quidditch and flying. He loved it too much to quit, just because he was now an enemy from his old teammates. He met his new captain, Marcus Flint. He was maybe even more of a Quidditch fan than Olivier. He was ruthless. After Harry had impressed him with his flying and his seeker skills, he was sort of accepted in the team. He spent almost every day on his broom, just flying on it. He had missed flying, just carefree flying and of course Quidditch

The training from Marcus Flint was even more active and vicious than Olivier's training scheme. Harry was always full of bruises, when he came back from practice. One night, he had even come back with a broken arm and before he could heal it on his own, Hermione had spotted him and his arm. Harry had faced many dangers in his life like Fluffy, a Basilisk, Dragons, other monsters, death eaters and of course Voldemort himself, but nothing scared him more than a furious Hermione and her anger was not even directed at him. When he thought about it, he still had shivers running down on his back.

Hermione had asked him how he broke his arm. Harry had stupidly answered with the truth, so he said

"I had Quidditch practice. Marcus is even more ruthless than Olivier. The rest of the team is much older than me and our motto is 'if you can't win fair and square, cheat' so they hit bludgers to me, while I need to find the snitch and while the chasers try to block my every move. They don't think I have it in me, to be the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team I mean, so they try to make me quit or they try to harden me and that hurts. Don't worry, Hermione. I heal faster than normal people, if I hadn't had that, I probably would lie in the Hospital a few weeks every time I have a Quidditch practice. I am just a bit tired after all that healing and magic all the day, Tomorrow is everything alright."

That was not the right thing to say. Hermione was furious with Marcus. So when he walked in the Slytherin common room, she stepped to him and slapped him in the face. It was so hard, he fell on the ground. The rest of the common room looked shocked at the furious first-year Slytherin who dared to hit a fifth-year male Slytherin.

Marcus was furious. He was hit by a small first- year and a girl to make it even worse. He stood up and yelled

"What did you do that for, you bitch?"

"You son of a Bitch, Harry has earned that spot on the team fair and square. That doesn't mean you can bully him away, when you think he isn't worthy. He is worthy. He is 100 hundred times the man you ever will be and if you ever try to hurt him again, I will rip your throat out and leave you for the dogs to finish. Do you understand me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Harry is never injured at Quidditch practice, he never has injuries on my practice."

"Yes, he has. He has always injuries, because of you."

"No, he don't. He never stops, he never gets hit, because he is always quiet. Getting hit by a bludger hits. Nobody can fly through that pain, but we never heard him, so that means he never gets hit by them. That is way I train him so hard, he is fantastic and I want to know the secret of how he can fly like that, dodging all these bludgers and all these players in the field."

Hermione looked around to Harry and said "I have seen your injuries, Harry. Why do they think you are not injured? Why do they think you dodge everything?"

He gave her a long look. A look full of familiarity. A look Hermione knew. She turned her head back to Marcus and said to herself

"Of course. Your levels are pretty high. You probably can't feel it anymore and if you feel it at all, it is just a slight pinch for you. You have after all felt much worse things your life, than just a little bludger."

"What the hell are you talking about, Granger?" asked Marcus still furious.

Hermione turned around again towards Harry. She took his right arm, the one which wasn't broken and lead him to Marcus and the rest of the Quidditch team. She did his robes and T-shirt out and then she heard the first sound of Marcus which wasn't full of anger, but which was full of shock. Harry still had his glamour on, but he was injured. All the injuries he got from the Quidditch team. They saw all their handy work. They now could clearly see that Harry's arm was broken. It hang without movement to his side and his shoulder was dislocated. The members of the Quidditch team just looked shocked at the small boy before them. After a while Marcus reclaimed his voice and asked with a slight shiver in his voice

"How is this possible? You never made a sound, but from your injuries it is clearly indicated that you have been hit several hit with a bludger or a player. Why did you never say anything?"

"It is no big deal. Like Hermione said, I have felt worse. One of my family's favorite punishments, broken bones, so we have an excuse to do the same tomorrow, when the freak can't finish his work."

Harry just smiled at Marcus and the team. "I am a fast healer, but now I am just a little tired, so it healed a little slower than usually. Usually I am healed, when I am asleep."

Harry poured his magic in his wounds and all people in the Slytherin common room saw the wounds and injuries disappear after a few seconds.

"Don't worry about it, Captain. Like I said, I am a fast healer and I will prove to you and the rest of the school, Slytherin doesn't need to cheat to win a game. We can win fair and square. I will catch every snitch in every game, if you will play fair, without so many fouls. You can play rough, but not in the event of on purpose injuring the other team, so that we can win in an one-sided game. I will prove it to you, by catching the snitch in the game over a few months. Just watch me, captain."

After that he turned around and left the common room by walking to his room, leaving everything in the common room with open mouths. After that the other members of the Quidditch team began playing a little better and a little less rough than they did before. They became a tighter team and he was sure they could win every game easily.

That was a few weeks again and now it was Halloween. It was a Thursday today. His lessons went by very slow. This day had his most fun lessons of all, but he couldn't bring himself to like this day. Then it was time for the Halloween feast.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry in their room to get together to the great hall, but it was almost time for it and Harry didn't come out of his room. They were getting a little bit concerned, so they knocked on his door and asked

"Is everything okay in there, Harry? It is time for the feast, come on."

They heard a sound in the room and then Harry's voice saying

"You two go, I will get something to eat from the house elves. I don't want to go to the feast."

"Why not, mate? Halloween is awesome here at Hogwarts."

"I know, but today is that day and I don't think I can go to a feast celebrating this day, now I know everything I know. Today is the date he killed them. Today is the date I lost everything, my chance to a normal childhood and a normal life. He destroyed everything and I just can't do it anymore. I just want to be alone, please."

"Of course, Harry. We will leave you. Please, if you need anything, just call us through the bond and we come to you, okay." Said Hermione.

"I will, I promise, guys. Have fun on the feast."

Hermione and Ron walked out of their door to the common room and saw they were the last group to leave. They walked with the other Slytherin members to the Great Hall and sat down with the other first years at the end of the table nearest by the staff table.

Some of the first years asked where Harry was and they answered that Harry didn't want to go to the feast, because he wanted to be alone for a while. It was a difficult day for him. After that the questions ended and they began eating, after Dumbledore's opening speech.

But Ron and Hermione couldn't really get in the mood everyone else was in, they only were thinking about Harry and how hard this day must be for him.

They were so in their own worlds, they had forgotten today was the day Quirrell let the troll lose in the school. Only when the doors jumped open and a body flew into the Great Hall, they remembered today was that day. They stood up and waited for Quirrell to say to words that there was a troll in the dungeons, but these words never came, because it was not Quirrell who was flown into the Hall. It was a much smaller boy and by the looks of it, he was pretty injured. It was then that Hermione and Ron could see who it was and they were shocked. It was Harry.

At that moment the troll came inside the hall and was raising his club to beat Harry again.

'Harry could never make it on time. How did this happened?' Thought Hermione.

With Harry

After Ron and Hermione were gone, Harry spent a few minutes on his bed just thinking about his parents. He then walked towards shadow's tank and asked to the snake

_{Hey Shadow, do you want to come with me to the kitchens, maybe the house elves also have something for you to eat? I could use some company.}_

_{ Okay, Harry. Let's go. I like to see more of the castle} _

Harry put Shadow on his t-shirt, so that he was wrapped around Harry's torso, while his head was next to Harry's head laying on his shoulders. They walked together out of the room and Harry took the quickest road to the kitchens.

He stood before the painting with the fruit and he tickled the pear. The painting went open and then he was overwhelmed with all the sounds from the kitchen and his inhabitants. When he entered, all heads turned to him and after a split second, most elves were before him, asking him what he wanted.

"Please, calm down. I know you have a lot of work already, but I like some food. A cup soup with some bread, some chicken with a salad and as dessert a treacle tart, if it is not too much effort for you guys."

What seemed like the oldest elf came forward and said

"Of course, young master. Everything you want, we will get for you. It is not too much effort, please not worry about it. It will be done."

And the elf clicked with his fingers and there was the complete meal Harry had asked. He almost had taken a bite, when he was distracted by a hissing voice saying

_{ May I also have some dinner? I am starving} _

_{Sorry, Shadow. I will ask them.} _

"Can you arrange some mouse for my friend here. He is starving."

"Of course, young master. Dead or alive."

"Alive, if you can arrange a sort of cage where he can hunt in."

"Of course, young master" and the house elf clicked with his fingers. The cage appeared and Harry put Shadow in it. The moment Shadow was in there, the house elves let several mice loss in the cage.

Harry began eating and so did Shadow. After that the house elves went back to work. After the meal the house elves had provided for him was done and Shadow was also done eating, Harry stood up and thanked the house elves for their great service.

"Anytime and anything you want, young master"

"Why do you call me young master?" asked Harry to the elf

"You are the heir of Hogwarts, so our master, but you are still young and you haven't claimed Hogwarts yet, so you are the young master"

"What do you mean with claiming Hogwarts?"

"That will you find out when the time is right, young master."

"You really don't have to call me that. My name is Harry and so am I called by all my friends."

That was a little too much for the house elves. They all were crying and they all tried to hug him or just to touch him for a second. After what felt like 5 hours, but was in reality 10 minutes, they all were calmed down. He promised them that he would visit very often and then picked up Shadow out of his eating cage and walked out of the kitchen.

He then continued walking through Hogwarts and his feet lead him ultimately to the Great Hall. He heard a lot of noise, cheering and just fun coming out of the hall and for a second his thoughts became dark.

'Why are they celebrating? Don't they know what was lost so many years again? Don't they remember the price for this peace?'

But then he heard another sound and the most disgusting smell ever.

'What the hell is that?'

Then he suddenly remembered what happened his first Halloween on Hogwarts.

'The Troll! But why was he coming here? Last time, he never went towards this direction'

Then he heard another sound which turned his blood to ice. A high-pitched voice screaming for help. He quickly ran towards the voice and saw the troll was about to kill a small Hufflepuff first year. He then saw it was Susan Bones and for a split second, his mind was preoccupied with another memory of the girl laying dead on his feet. She was killed by Voldemort himself, because she protected him and gave him the opportunity to escape. He shook his head trying to focus on the present, he knew he had to act quick. The troll was a few seconds away from killing Susan.

He distracted the troll by conjuring rocks and throwing them to the troll. The troll turned his ugly head and his tiny black eyes looked right at Harry. The troll decided that his new prey would be young-annoying-stone thrower and he raised his club. With a surprising speed, the club hit Harry and he flew the few meters to the now open doors of the Great Hall.

Hogwarts had opened them, so he wouldn't fall against the hard wooden doors and break his back. Harry landed on his back in the Great Hall, everyone staring at him.

Harry hissed to Shadow

_{ Are you okay, Shadow?} _

Harry didn't get immediate answer and even he was worried Shadow was dead, but then he heard a soft hissing voice saying

_{'m okay, Harry. Just don't get hit again when I am with you around your body, okay} _

_{Deal} _hissed Harry back.

Harry stood up somehow without too much pain. He felt his ribs and he felt he had broken at least four of them. He also felt all the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall on him, but he didn't have time for that.

The troll was coming towards him again and he was raising his club in the club and Harry knew he couldn't dodge that hit towards his head. He was in too much pain. He was used to broken bones, but this was extremely painful. Every breath he took hurt and he felt his lungs fighting for air.

In the corner of his right eye he saw Ron and Hermione within the shocked faces standing out.

_Don't worry. I am not planning to die yet. I have too much work left in this world_ he sent towards them through the connection they shared.

Everything was going in slow motion at this point.

He saw the club flying towards his head, the shocked faces of the students, someone behind him running towards him and the danger with their wands out.

He began commanding his magic deep inside him and at the right moment he transformed in his wolf form and ducking under the club.

A split second later there flew five spells above his head, hitting the troll full in the chest, causing it to fall backwards, where it didn't move again. Then a few seconds after that he saw two wolves jumping towards him landing next to him on the ground.

_Harry, are you okay?_ Asked the brown wolf for him (Hermione)

_I am okay. I just broke some ribs. Check on Susan. She was also attacked. She is outside the Great Hall._

_Just some broken ribs? That is not okay, Harry. We will take you to the infirmary and take Susan with us at the same time_.

When Harry heard the professors coming to him, he transformed back in his human form and that was just right on time, because he didn't think he could hold his form for much longer, because of the pain.

Ron laid on the ground and said to Harry

_Climb on, mate! I will carry you to in the infirmary_

_I can walk!_

_Don't make me do it myself, you won't like that very much_

Harry sighed and sat on Ron's back. Ron stood up and walked to the opening, but then they saw a little problem. The troll was blocking the path. Ron stood before the troll and walked to his left to the Gryffindor table, it was just his luck his two brothers sat there.

Fred and George were looking shocked at their little brother in wolf form. Ron growled a little when they didn't move right away and that caused a reaction. The twins moved out of the way to give Ron the place to climb on the table, Hermione following him closely. He howled loudly on the table and then began lightly to run towards the door, careful of Harry's injuries and checking on him through the connection. At the end of the table they jumped off and ran away.

There just outside they saw Susan standing next to the wall where Harry had saved her. She was shaking and Harry could see she was still terrified. The trio approached her, but Susan wouldn't let the wolves near her, she was planning on screaming again, until she heard a voice saying

"Calm down, Susan. They are my friends, my pack. They won't hurt you. We are going to the infirmary. Come with us. Madam Pomfrey will check you out and give you something to calm down and to sleep."

Susan nodded softly, but still walked very cautious to Hermione. Hermione laid down to give Susan the opportunity to sat down on her. When Susan sat safely on Hermione, Hermione stood up and the two wolves ran down the corridors to the infirmary, where madam Pomfrey was working.

You could see she was surprised when two wolves with two students came inside her domain. The surprise however ended fast when she saw the state the two students were in. The girl was terrified, shaking and almost as pale as a ghost and the boy, who she now see was Harry, was clutching his chest and looking like he was in very much pain.

The wolves each walked to a bed and their passengers both sat on the bed now they were standing for. Then the two wolves transformed back in Ron and Hermione.

"What has happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey quickly, now in full nurse mode.

"A troll…troll was in school. It…it attacked me..me and I..I…I was saved by Harry, but he….he..he was hit by it…its club" said Susan and she broke down.

Madam Pomfrey first went to her. She summoned quickly a calming draught and gave it to the upset girl. It worked, almost immediately. It worked so well that she fell in sleep, Hermione covering her with a blanket.

Madam Pomfrey then went to Harry and said "I need you to sit up straight. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded and said "The troll smashed his club in my chest into the great hall. It feels like four of five ribs are broken, one had punctured my lung, but I fixed that myself. I haven't got more magic for the rest of my injuries."

Madam Pomfrey performed a diagnostic scan and saw Harry was right. He had five broken ribs, a sixth was healed through his own magic and his lungs were healing, but there was another one dangerously close to his healing lungs. She quickly said " mederi ossa" (**a.n note means mend bones in latin)** and the broken ribs mended. When she was done, she performed another diagnostic scan and saw that his ribs were all healed, but she saw he had very much bruises and a broken arm since he was on Hogwarts.

Just when she wanted to ask what happened to him, the doors opened and Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus came inside. Sirius spotted Harry as first and he immediately went to him, Remus following him closely.

"Pup, are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

"Not anymore, Sirius. Madam Pomfrey just healed me. I just need to sleep to recover my magic and finish the last bit of healing. I will be completely healthy in a couple of hours."

The adults let out a sign of relief.

"Don't you dare make me worry like that again, Harry James Potter. I feel like you have taken a few years of my life." Said Remus.

"I will try to be good, Moony" promised Harry. A promise which gave him a nice loophole for all his other adventures planned in the future.

Hermione and Ron were in the mean time having a conversation with Harry in their mind

_How did this happened? The timeline has changed. Last time the troll didn't came close to the Great Hall and where the hell was Quirrell?_

_Quirrell came later, when we were gone. I heard the professors, he claims he saw the troll, but then lost it and was too late to give a warning. Dumbledore appears to believe him, but I think he lost his special connection with the Troll, because he found something even better than him._

_What? Asked Harry_

_You! You are a beastspeaker and you can speak every language. The troll must have sensed you, it probably didn't help that you have one of the biggest aura in this world. It lures people, animals and creatures to you. You was walking and the troll must have followed you here, but saw Susan first and his instincts took over._ Hermione was thinking

_Great, so this is all my fault. _Harry thought

_No, it isn't mate. You didn't know. It is not your fault. Everyone is safe, nobody is hurt because of you. You saved her and them. _Thought Ron

They stopped with the conversations when Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva approached him. Dumbledore asked

"What happened, my dear boy?"

"Well, I didn't want to go to the party, so I went to the kitchens to get something to eat. Then I just walked around Hogwarts and my feet lead me to the Great Hall. I heard a scream and ran towards it. There I saw the troll, I distracted it from her, but I didn't expect it to be so fast and it got me. The rest do you already know."

"Why weren't you at the feast, Harry?" asked Severus

"My parents were murdered today. You really think I can pretend nothing is real and eat myself full and forget everything. I just couldn't do it. They were all so excited and celebrating. Why don't they know that my parents had to die in order to get this peace? How can they be so cheerful on this day, when my chance on a normal life with loving parents was over?"

The adults were a little sad to hear Harry say that. It was true. Today was not a day of celebrating to Harry. Today is the day he lost his parents. No wonder he didn't attend the feast.

"It is okay, Harry, we get it" said Severus, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just rest for now and we will talk about it later."

"For that is going happen, I would like to ask Harry why he has gotten 41 bruises and one broken arm in the last two months he was on Hogwarts?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I performed a diagnostic scan to check if everything was healed and it showed me that Harry has gotten a lot of bruises lately."

The adults then all turned to Harry and Minerva asked

"Harry, why is your body covered in bruises?"

Harry laughed a bit nervously "Now, you see, that is a very funny story.."

**a.n note**

**Cliffie. I promise I will write soon another chapter, but for today I am going to stop here. Don't hate me, It makes you wanna keep on reading, I hope. I am sorry for not writing for some time, but I have got a rough couple of months and the conclusion is in sight. Writing keeps my mind occupied. I have exams now in this week, so I won't write in a couple of weeks. The next chapter is probably going be released in three à four weeks. Hope you have enjoyed the story and have a nice weekend.**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	15. Chapter 15 flashback

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

"Talk talk"= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'talk talk'= thoughts from one person

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

**Hello everyone,**

**I know I promised this chapter sooner, but real life caught up and I never could found the right time to write this story. I hope this will make you happy. This isn't going be a very long chapter, it is going to be a chapter about the two months I skipped, the story of the bruises and some other loose ends if they are there. The next chapter will be Quidditch.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Previously on the Chance to change everything**_

"_**For that is going happen, I would like to ask Harry why he has gotten 41 bruises and one broken arm in the last two months he was on Hogwarts?"**_

"_**What? What do you mean?"**_

"_**I performed a diagnostic scan to check if everything was healed and it showed me that Harry has gotten a lot of bruises lately."**_

_**The adults then all turned to Harry and Minerva asked**_

"_**Harry, why is your body covered in bruises?"**_

_**Harry laughed a bit nervously "Now, you see, that is a very funny story.."**_

"Eh, I fell from some stairs?"

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare to lie to us! You don't get 41 bruises and a broken arm from falling from some stairs. Is someone bullying you in Hogwarts? Are they hurting you? Please, tell us." Said Sirius completely serious for once.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione, begging them to help him with his eyes, but they both shook their head. He needed to do his on his own. He should have told them this much sooner, especially Severus. He was their Head of House and could have stopped it much sooner.

"It was an accident, they didn't knew they were hurting me. They thought I was dodging them."

"Who? Please tell me" said Severus

"They really didn't know. Please don't punish them for this. It is now over and okay. We have sorted it out. I don't want to give them trouble. I don't want to quit.

"Tell us now"

"The Slytherin Quidditch team. Marcus is very serious about winning and they thought I was dodging all them and the bludgers, because I didn't make only sounds when I was hit. He thought I was dodging, but now they know the truth. Hermione found out about my injuries and hit Marcus in his face and screamed at the whole team."

Severus looked shocked at the small first-year girl

"You hit Marcus Flint?"

"Yes, in the face. But he really didn't knew. They were shocked when they saw the damage they had done. They have sorted themselves out, Harry told them the truth and that he would like to see Slytherin win with honor, not with cheats. They are now a tighter team and have stopped cheating in the trainings. They are now focused on skills. The only reason they didn't tell the truth was because Harry told them that it was not necessary. They had solved the problem, it was not necessary to tell you, because he thought you would punish them."

Severus looked at Harry and said "Is this true, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It was not their fault. I didn't think it was necessary to involve you."

"Harry, I know that your relatives didn't care about you or your injuries, but you have to remember you have now people who care about you and about the fact if you are happy and healthy. Don't think about others, before yourself if you are that much injured. They may not deliberately try to hurt you, but I still would like to know that, so I can judge that situation. Now, because you have tried to protect them so much, they will not be punished this time, but I will have a talk with them and if you are injured again in the future, you will tell one of us immediately, deal."

Harry looked at the people in the room, they were all worried for him. He could trust them, right.

"It is a deal." Said Harry shaking everyone's hand.

"I would like for you to sleep here tonight, to make sure you are completely healed for tomorrow." Said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry nodded, changed in his sleeping clothes and walked to a bed. Everyone told him good night and after a few minutes, Harry Potter was sleeping like a baby.

Everyone quietly left the infirmary to let Harry sleep and Harry dreamt about this time on Hogwarts.

Dream Flashbacks

After two weeks after the sorting, Harry went to talk with the founders again. He talked especially with Salazar Slytherin about the Basilisk and the danger it would cause next year, if things were left like last time. Salazar Slytherin was furious the basilisk he left to protect the school had been used in such terrible manner. He told Harry he never wanted that to happen, he didn't hate Muggles and Muggleborns. He feared the muggles, because he had seen what they were capable of. He had seen his own family alive being burned on the stakes. He was sure he would die that day, but he was saved by Godric Gryffindor, which father gave him a new home. They were great friends since that day, they had their fights, but never serious. One day he had left to help some girl with a problem and his son had tried to attack Hogwarts. Salazar had come back and had seen what his son had done and fought his own son to keep the castle and all his inhabitants safe. He died from that fight. People thought he was the main attacker and slandered his name. Harry promised Salazar he would make Slytherin a noble name and house again.

They talked about a way to help the basilisk regain her senses. Salazar had a plan. He had invented a spell, which allowed every creature which the spell was concentrated on, help regain her true self. The spell was _**repeti vera sui**_ and he needed to be said in Parseltongue.

Harry went to the Chamber of Secrets, called the basilisk, said the spell and helped the Basilisk regain her true self again. She bonded herself to Harry, so that no one could use her again in that way. Harry made her sleep again, with the promises to wake her once in a while to talk with her and give her food. If he ever needed her, he could just call her name and she would hear him and come to him. Harry asked her if he could milk her, because he needed her venom to destroy the evil that made her do all those terrible things. The Basilisk agreed and allowed Harry access to her mouth. Harry milked her quickly and put the venom on some daggers and knives, he made for this occasion. The daggers and knives were decorated with a beautiful green basilisk, he put the weapons in their sheaths, carefully so that he didn't get cut. He said good night to her.

Just before she went to sleep again, Harry had asked her name quickly

"My name is Slayanne, Friend"

Harry was happy, that was one problem lesser for him. He still needed a plan to get the Horcrux from Malfoy Manner and a way to free Dobby early. He went to Lady Ravenclaw to see if she had an idea and wonder by wonder she had one. She had invented a spell to ensure people could save house elves from abusive households by binding them to themselves if the spell recognized the spell caster as a person with good intentions for the elf. The spell was very long and complex, but Harry wanted to try.

Harry needed to call the right elf, ask him if he wanted to be free and be bound to him and then say the spell. After that he could bond with the house elf.

Harry quickly called out "Dobby" and the familiar elf appeared after a few seconds

"Who is it, who calls faithful Dobby?"

"I am, Harry Potter. I have heard stories about your family and I know they are not treating you very well. Do you want to be free from them? I know a way for you to be free from them. I need to say a spell and you would be bonded by me. The spell will only make for a pure soul. I would like to try, want you do say, Dobby?"

Dobby had big tears coming out of his big eyes and that was all that Harry really needed. He took Dobby's hands in his own and said the spell ""_**hunc dimittis misera a dominis suis et terribile auxiliabitur ei constringens ad repetendam amicus verus a mente pura. Auxilium eum invenire amor et pax."( release this poor soul from his terrible masters and help him regain a true friend by binding him to a pure soul. help him find peace and love)**_

Harry and Dobby were blinded by a white bright light and Dobby was free. Dobby quickly hugged Harry and said

"I, Dobby, willingly bind myself to Harry Potter"

"I accept, Dobby, as a true friend."

Dobby was so happy that he was jumping on the floor. Harry said

"Dobby, listen. I have a very important task for you. Do you think you can do it?"

"of course, what is it?"

"Back at Malfoy Manor somewhere there is a black diary with Tom. M. Riddle written on it. I need you to get it for me without getting seen by anyone and get back to me when you get it. I know it is scary, but it is really important for me. It will help me very much to defeat Voldemort."

Dobby asked "You need I to get something, I will get it for Harry Potter" he flickered his fingers and disappeared. Harry went to kill some time by talking with the four founders again. After two hours Harry heard a pop sound behind him. He turned around and saw a frightful with happy Dobby with the diary in his hands.

Harry quickly went to the house elf and hugged him.

"Thank you, I know that must have be difficult for you, but you did it. I am proud of you."

"Dobby is happy, Dobby found the diary for Harry Potter sir"

"I know, Dobby. You are very brave. You have deserved a rest. Why don't you go to the kitchens and work there for a while and found there Reddy, he is also my house elf and he will talk with you about the duties of a Potter elf."

Dobby nodded and disappeared to the kitchens.

"Good job, heir. You are a good person." Said Rowena.

"Thanks, my lady. Now if you want to excuse me, I need to do something first."

Harry put the diary on the ground and took one of his venomous daggers out of his sheath. He held it in his right hand.

"This is the first part of you to get destroyed, Tom Marvolo Riddle. This is for my parents."

He held his hand in the air and thrust the dagger in the diary. There came a loud scream out of the diary and a ghostly figure, which resembled a young Tom riddle, and then there was silence. The first Horcrux was destroyed.

One week after Harry had destroyed the Horcrux on a Saturday he went to his room to mediate. He needed to make his Occulemency shields and a system for his memories. He had thought long about it. He could never make his shields without his emotions, they made him work even harder, he decided to use his emotions. The place where his memories were stored was a long corridor with on both sides different doors, with once their own color. The first door he made was a small black door, which represented his life with the Dursleys, he stopped all this memories involving the Dursleys in there, but he made sure his future memories were locked up in a small black box, which he could easily access, but nobody could never reach. He made powerful walls around him, which were fire, mist and snakes to attack attackers.

Some of the others door he made were a red one, green one, blue one and a yellow one, representing the four houses and founders. He put all the memories involving one house or founders in those doors. He made combination doors and one big white door for all his Hogwarts memories and like before his future memories were locked inside. Because he was connected with Hermione and Ron, his system was also in Hermione and Ron's minds, where he would also protect their future memories. Around the corridor for his memories, he put the elements like fire, water, earth, lighting and the air to make sure no one could access his memories. Before the elements and after them he put a thick mist, which would confess potential attackers and before the mist he put some memories, which weren't important, like what he eat for breakfast that day, to make people think he could be read easily.

After 6 hours of mediating he was done with his shields and was ready for a new day on Hogwarts.

,End Dream..

Harry woke up and thought

'I really have done a lot already, but this is just the beginning. The real fight will begin in a few years. I need to be ready, Voldemort is a very dangerous opponent, he can strike when he thinks he is vulnerable. And that were Harry's last thoughts before sleep once again took him over.

**A.n note**

**Hello, Here I am again. Like I said at the beginning, this wasn't a long chapter and was more a filler chapter, I am working on the next chapter, which is Quidditch, but I have exams in two weeks, so I need to study hard. I decided to give you something and the next chapter will come at the end of May. My exams end 27 may, so some time after that the next chapter will be posted. Please review, I love reading them. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I hope you will all keep writing my story. Have a good vacation and let's hope the sun shines a lot.**

**Bye-bye **

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	16. Chapter 16 quidditch

_Talktalk _= thoughts between Harry, Hermione and Ron

_**Talktalk = **_letters of spells

~talktalk~ = harry is speaking with a animal

"Talk talk"= conversations

{ _talk talk } = parseltongue_

'talk talk'= thoughts from one person

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in it.**

Hello, everyone. My exams have ended, so I had time to write this chapter for you guys. I hope you will enjoy it. Remember I am not a native speaker of English.

Chapter 16: Quidditch

It was now November and the weather was turning very cold. The mountains around the school became ice grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaverskin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match as a member of the Slytherin team after weeks of training: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. If Slytherin won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Only the Slytherin knew the precise talent of Harry on a broom stick. The other house had sent spies to spy on the Slytherin practice, but Harry always made sure they couldn't be seen when they were practicing. He formed a sort of bubble around them, so people from other houses couldn't tell their secrets.

The team was stronger than ever and they promised not to play too rough. They would win fair and square. Like last time the news had leaked out somehow and he still couldn't decide which was worse – people telling him he'd brilliant, mostly were that the Slytherins, or people telling him they'd running around underneath him, holding a mattress, which was coming from the other houses.

Last time he hadn't much contact with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but they still treated him like a nice stranger, now it was a dislike for him, he figured out had to do with the fact he was in Slytherin now. He needed a way to prove Slytherin was not a bad house.

The only one from Hufflepuff who was talking to him, because she liked it, was Susan Bones and sometime she took her friend Hannah Abbott with her. She was interesting to talk with, she was a wonderful friend, she had told him then she would be cheering for him and the Slytherin team and that she would sit by the Slytherins for the match. Harry had thanked her and tried to tell it was not necessary, but she wasn't going be convinced of Harry's arguments, so he just let it go.

The morning of the match had finally come. It was very cold. The great hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chat of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

Like last time, Harry had some difference with eating. Hermione and Ron tried to persuade him to eat some more than just some porridge, but Harry's stomach was still not completely healed and he felt like he would explode if he would eat more. In the end he took some toast, when a older Slytherin boy reminded him again that Seekers were always the ones who get nobbled by the other team. It made him smile, it made him remember Seamus Finnigan, the one who said it to him when he was part of Gryffindor. But that smile quickly disappeared, when he remembered his faith. He was murdered with the rest of his family, because he was part of Gryffindor and a friend of Harry and he made have know where Harry was. Of course Seamus didn't go without a fight. He had killed over 20 death eaters, before a cutting hex cut of his wand arm and after that it was the killing curse, straight to his heart.

Harry shook the bad memories from himself and said to himself that it was going be different this time. Nobody of this side will die, only Voldemort will die. He made stop him, before a second war could broke loss.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on one side of the pitch and Slytherin on the other side with a lonely Hufflepuff sitting by them. Many of the students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini on the Slytherin side. They were nervous, they knew what would happened and by the first sign of danger, they would try to save him. He would not get hurt.

Like last time, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets, which they got from the house elves. It said _Potter for President_ and Zabini, who was very good at drawing, had done a large black snake with emerald eyes, rolled around the words. Hermione had once again performed her tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

Sirius and Remus were with the teachers in the teachers corner of the tribune. They sat with Minerva and Severus and were excited to see Harry fly. They had heard from Severus was good, but they couldn't wait to see for themselves.

Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the ream were changing into their emerald Quidditch robes.

Marcus cleared his throat for silence.

"Ok, men, we have got the best seeker this team have ever seen. We haven't lost the cup in the last seven years, so we will not lose it, now our new seeker is on the team. He is also our prince, so we will not disappoint him. We will play without cheating and won this match for him, for us and for the pride and noble house of Slytherin."

Harry and the rest of the team cheered and waited until the signal came. The signal came and they walked on to the pitch to cheers from their house and soft clapping of the other houses.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin team.

Out of the corner he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing _Potter for President_ over the crowd. He smiled at the sight. It seemed like Ron and Hermione were once again trying to help him relax. He calmed down and entered his Quidditch Persona. In this form he would only focus on the game and be super concentrated on the task he needed to do as seeker.

"Mount your broom, please."

Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelia Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rater attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing again the commentary for the match and Harry knew it was going to be so much fun.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and—no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus lint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like and eagle up there—he's going to sc—no he doesn't score, he passed the Quaffle to another Slytherin Chaser who was flying behind him, Gryffindor Keeper Wood was focused on Flint and couldn't stop the Quaffle – Slytherin scores. It is 10-0 for Slytherin. The Quaffle is once again in the possession of Gryffindor by the Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit on the leg by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin once again – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts – he dives under a Bludger sent by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—nice try of the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, Pucey is still racing to the goalposts, with Flint behind him – Slytherin Chaser are passing the Quaffle quick and with short passes—confusing the Keeper- Flint has the Quaffle and scores. Come on, Gryffindor, we are behind 20-0 for Slytherin.

Slytherin cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the other three Houses.

Ron and Hermione was talking softly to each other, while carefully watching Harry high up in the sky. He hadn't much to do the first few minutes. To his amazement Marcus had the same game plan for Harry as Oliver had for him. He needed to keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch.

When Slytherin scored both time, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let out his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was a reflection from George's wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and the Slytherin Beater Septimus Rover asked he if he was okay, before beating the Bludger back to the Weasley twins.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying," Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Pucey raced towards the goal posts, Marcus had told him that no matter what happened with the Snitch, he was a Chaser and his purpose was scoring with the Quaffle, so he raced on.

Harry had saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Gryffindor Seeker Andrew Hunt had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers of Gryffindor were trying to stop Pucey from scoring, but he scored and it was 30-0 for Slytherin.

Harry was faster than Hunt – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed –

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Slytherins below – Fred Weasley had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Slytherins.

Madam Hooch spoke to Fred, less angry than she was with Flint last time and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Slytherin. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared again.

Hermione and Ron was talking, Ron very furious.

"I never had thought Fred would block Harry like that. It seems Gryffindor doesn't want to lose this match and they are going over on dirty tricks. I hope the team keeps it together and begin not to cheat again.

Lee Jordan was not very interesting in the event, and while last time he yelled murder on the microphone, he talked now very calm about it. Harry guessed Gryffindor could do anything in the boy's book. His anger came in waves, Gryffindor was just as bad as Slytherin was. At least this time he could see the truth for himself.

"So a penalty to Slytherin, taken by Flint, who puts it away, and we continue play, Slytherin still in possession.

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened.

His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. It had started. He felt the curse from Quirrell and a second later the counter curse of Severus, trying to help him. The curse was now much stronger than Harry remembered, he began muttering his own curse to help with Severus charm, he was bucking on one place and he was distracted from the game, so he didn't see the two bludgers coming towards him from the Weasley twins until it was too late. The Bludgers hit him both in his stomach and chest and he felt his ribs break again. He felt so much pain, his concentration broke and his spell also broke. The curse of Quirrell was too strong and he fell from his broom towards the earth. While he was falling, he felt a little round object flying against his chest and he knew it was the snitch. He quickly took the Snitch in his right arm and held on to it. They were going to win, it was the first match, they fought fair and square and they were going to win.

Hermione and Ron looked shocked at the falling body of Harry. They yelled "Harry" and sprinted down. They jumped on the Quidditch pitch, transforming in their wolf forms to get there sooner and sprinted to the place Harry would land.

All the members of the Slytherin left their position and raced to Harry, trying to catch him. It was Marcus and Graham who got to him and stopped him from falling any further. They quickly landed with the injured Harry between them, both teams landing next to Harry. The teachers were racing to Harry and Hermione and Ron had arrived.

They pushed everyone to the side and stood around Harry. They transformed back and put their hands on the damaged places.

Harry was bleeding from his chest, stomach and his mouth, indicating a rib had pierced his lung. Hermione and Ron closed their eyes and visualized their magic and pouring it in Harry.

Their hands began glowing green and the glow traveled to Harry and before the eyes of the two teams, the teachers and Remus and Sirius, all Harry's injuries closed.

Harry opened his eyes and looked in several concerned faces. He held his right hand up and opened it slightly, revealing the snitch in his hand.

"Look, Marcus, I told you I would catch the Snitch."

The Slytherin team looked shocked at their seeker, who tried to sit up, but still groaned in pain. Hermione and Ron helped him stand up.

Madam Hooch had also arrived and saw the Snitch in Harry Potter's hand. She told the teams the match was over, because of the capture of the Snitch. Slytherin had won with 190-0.

A little further Oliver was talking furiously with the Weasley twins. He was furious. They sent two bludgers on a first year, who was clearly having problems with his broom next a second before. The twins were a little ashamed, but it quickly changed to fear when Ron stepped towards them.

He never had thought that his brothers would do such thing. He was furious with them, it was not better that he was Harry's Beta and his wolf instincts screamed at him that he needed to get revenge for the attack on his Alpha.

"Fred, George, I had never thought you were able of such thing. You attacked my friend, my leader, my Alpha. You disgust me, If this is the way the Weasley are going to be, I don't want to be part of that family. Now go away, I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, I don't want to be near you guys. I always thought of your guys as my favorite brothers, but clearly I was wrong. You are the worst, now get away, before my wolf breaks free and rips you to pieces."

Fred and George quickly ran to the changing rooms, where they hide from their angry little brother.

Ron walked back to his Alpha and saw the Gryffindor team talking with Harry.

The rest of the team was really sorry about what happened and congratulated him on a nice first game. Hermione had transformed back in her wolf form and Harry sat on her back. Hermione walked with the Slytherin behind her back to Hogwarts, to the infirmary.

Poppy was surprised with the amount of the students in the infirmary, when she heard the bell that someone was coming in, but then she saw Harry and frowned.

"You got another injury, Harry. I thought I had said I didn't want to see you here for quite some time.

"Sorry, Madam, but I got hit by two Bludgers. I break eight ribs, two pierced my lungs, my lever has damage and a got a ruptured spine. Ron and Hermione have given me some magic to heal most of the injures, only my ribs are still broken."

The others looked shocked at the boy, who in the hell he is still standing?

Poppy quickly mended the ribs and gave Harry a mild pain reliever and ordered him to bed. He needed to rest for some hours and then he could celebrate, when she saw he was going to protest.

Poppy kicked everyone out of the infirmary, except for the teachers, headmaster, Ron and Hermione and Sirius and Remus. They gathered around Harry's bed, sitting down.

"Are you okay, pup?" asked Sirius

"Yes, I am fine, I just need some sleep to heal my magic reserves. And before I forget, thanks for trying to save me, Professor Snape."

"What do you mean, cub?"

"I felt a dark curse hit my broom and then my broom was suddenly trying to buck me off of it. Just a few seconds later, I felt another nicer spell hit my broom and I senses it was Professor Snape's magic. I tried to help with my own magic, but I lost concentration, when I was hit and I fell."

"Don't worry, Harry. The twins will be punished."

"Don't too severe. I think Ron has already scared them a bit, right my Beta."

"They are lucky to be alive, my wolf wanted to kill them for their attack on you, my Alpha. I just told them the truth. I had thought better of them and I told them that. Hopefully they won't do it again."

They talked a little more until Harry fell asleep and the people in the room all went back to their posts.

After five hours Harry wake up and went to Madam Pomfrey to ask if he could leave. She scanned him and declared him healthy. He was allowed to go, but she didn't want to see him for at least three weeks in the infirmary with an injury. Harry just smiled at her and said goodbye.

He sent a telepathic message to Ron and Hermione that he was okay and he was coming to the common room. They weren't allowed to say anything.

After a walk of fifteen minutes, Harry stood before the Slytherin common room entrance. He said the password and the portrait opened. He walked in the common room, where most Slytherin were sulking.

"Now, I thought there would be a party" said Harry with a smile, causing all the heads in the common room to turn towards him and the Slytherin Quidditch team quickly walked to him. They all asked if he was okay, he answered he was okay.

"Now, we won, so let the party start."

Suddenly four house elves appeared with a lot of butterbeer and several snacks. All the Slytherin partied until around two o'clock Severus came with a warning. If they weren't all in bed in the next 15 minutes, they would have detention.

All the Slytherins quickly ran to the beds and Harry, Ron and Hermione said good night to Severus, before going to room.

They all went to their own bedroom, after Harry spent 20 minutes trying to convince them he was okay and he didn't need their help. Harry quickly changed in his sleeping wear and went to the glass tank, he took Shadow out of the tank and put him with him in bed. Harry fell in sleep with Shadow curled around him, Hedwig watching over him and Hogwarts watching over him like a concerned mother over her kind.

a.n **hello everyone, this was the latest chapter of this story. Hope you have enjoyed it. Most of his chapter is from the book itself, I didn't knew how to start it. Obviously the ending is from me. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked or hated. I love reading reviews. My exams have ended, so I have now a break. I will probably be able to write some more chapters, but it is hard writing. For my other story I have a lot more inspiration, so I will probably write more of that story, but I will probably write another two a three chapters of this in my break. If you have suggestions, please put them in a review.**

**Have a nice day and bye bye**


End file.
